Blazing Skies
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: It would take more than flames to bring down a man like Sephiroth, Genesis was sure of it. But why did their fairy tale have to be such a grim one?
1. Burning heavens

**My notes: I really must stop writing in the middle of the night. **

**A Sephiroth/Genesis story, another one. They are, as you can guess, my current obsession.**

**Warning: Violence, a little gory if you're sensitive, a lot of death. War. Homosexual relationships, even if it isn't very graphic in that sense. **

* * *

The General, as he stood by the open flaps of his rather large tent, let out a low growl at the site. It was raining; a mild and soft sort of rain, and that was much welcomed by the troops. Sephiroth liked the rain as well. It was soothing, of course, but his military mind also couldn't help but to note that it would make the much safer from biochemical weapons. Rumors of Wutai's materia bombs were flying wild through the camp, and the unexpected rain calmed the boys down, just a tad. They needed it. Sephiroth topped his soft growling with a small sigh. It wasn't the rain that had him aggravated, far from it. The site which roused his ire was the company of trucks pulling in to his camp. Lavish, stylish cars, but military issued one all the same. Only one type of people thought to look stylish when traveling through a war zone:

Executives.

Another growl slipped through his throat, and Sephiroth felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to look at Angeal. His bulky friend smiled mildly. It calmed him, but just a tad.

"It's disgusting." Sephiroth simply said as the trucks stopped and Turks spilled out of them to ensure their masters' safety. "They send us to war, send us to die and suffer in their stead, and then they have the stomach to come and gloat at out misery."

Angeal squeezed his shoulder. "I know." he soothed. "But you're the General. You have to go greet them."

"I know." Sephiroth snarled. "But no one ever mentioned I have to be fucking happy about it."

Several executives spilled out of the trucks, dressed in highly improper clothing for the rainy, humid weather and muddy ground. And then, last and with two Turks glued to his person, was the president himself. Sephiroth found himself growling again, and he snarled. "If they have the press with them, I'm putting a bullet in my own fucking head."

As on cue, several journalists exited another truck, with cameras and recording equipment. Sephiroth face-palmed.

"Be strong." Angeal said and patted him on the back in a rough, manly sort of way. The president started to look around for his star general, and Angeal gently shooed Sephiroth out of his tent. Sephiroth grumbled lowly, but began to walk towards the waste-of-space he saluted and called president. He prowled over to them, dressed in only his snug leather pants and leather straps crisscrossed across his chest, Masamune on his back and his long silver hair pulled into a high ponytail. The weather was far too humid for his duster. He had to resist the urge to start growl again as several of the photographer immediately began raising their cameras the sight of him.

Instead, he stopped his long strides just in front of president Shinra, and saluted. "President." he greeted. "I have not received any information about this." He made sure to keep his voice cool and detached. "The men are not prepared."

"General." the president greeted back, looking as smug as ever. "We are just dropping by to look how my boys are doing." He smiled towards the cameras.

Sephiroth fought down the urge to roll his eyes. The president didn't give shit about "his boys" or their condition; this was just PR. Nothing more. "Then, surely you can excuse us for our lack of preparation." He refused to play friendly and feeding the press with propaganda of how close and familiar he was with president Shinra.

"Of course, of course, Sephiroth." the president said and gave Sephiroth a friendly pat on the arm. Sephiroth didn't even twitch. "At ease, all of you. We just wish to have a look around the camp, make sure it's up to standard and that the men are doing well. We are leaving tonight, after dinner."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to reply in the stiffest manner he could think up on the spot, but was interrupted. A frisbee, of all things, came flying through the air, and Sephiroth, without even considering it, jumped a two meter of so straight up in the air to catch it with ease. He cursed himself when he realized what he had done, at the murmur of the press and cameras clicking like crazy. The flashes were a pain, and Sephiroth found himself squinting.

"It would be much appreciated." Sephiroth said coldly, with as much authority he could muster with a bright pink frisbee in his hand. "If you would refrain from using flashes while in my camp. SOLDIERs are sensitive to bright and sudden light because of our enhanced eyesight and a most men here has seen their fair share of bright flashed on the battlefield already. They don't need more, especially not when resting."

"Nice catch, Seph!" Zack came tearing around the corner of some tents, grinning like the madman he was. He too was shirtless, and only wore a couple of military issued shorts. He was even barefoot, and muddy up to his bare knees. No doubt he had seen Sephiroth's jump from the other side of the tent, and came to retrieve his toy. Sephiroth, his patience already worn thin, snarled at the boy.

"At attention, lieutenant." he snapped, and Zack froze, arm snapping up in a salute that was as instinctive as breathing. Only then did the boy notice the executives and the press, and looked appropriately sorry for the lack of manners in front of outsiders.

"My apologies, General." Zack said, and eased up as Sephiroth gave him a small nod.

"So, lieutenant." the president began, no doubt finding the chance to show the playful and human side of SOLDIER he was so desperate to show to the press. "How are you and the boys holding up here? How do you pass the time?"

Zack blinked as the press zeroed in on him. "Uh, well..." He scratched his neck, a sure sign he was uncomfortable. "We sleep, eat, train and shit. Uh, sir." he replied, and was awarded with some faint giggles from the gathered people.

The president raised an eyebrow at him. "And sometimes play frisbee, huh?" he urged.

"Uh, yes, sir." Zack said and fidgeted. "But it's good training too, sir. We get to train our coordination, reaction time, sprinting and jumping abilities." It sounded exactly like something Angeal would say. Zack eyed Sephiroth, who still held the frisbee. "But, uh, could I have it back, General, sir?"

Sephiroth resisted the urge to simply smash the offending piece of pink plaster. With a sigh, he pitched the frisbee hard, making it disappear over some tents in a graceful bow. Zack gave something alike a _yip_ and chased after it. Sephiroth gave another sigh.

Suddenly, Genesis rounded the corner, an apple in hand. He was one of the few not shirtless, and instead he had only removed his duster. He even wore his leather gloves. Sephiroth never could quite understand how someone with Genesis' confidence could be so avert of undressing. But then again, Genesis was nothing if not complicated.

"Nice throw, General." Genesis drawled, and gave a small smirk. The cameras started their infuriating clicking again. But Sephiroth felt his ire calm at the site of his redheaded second in command. Genesis loved the press, and they adored and worshiped him in turn. Genesis would take care of them and help him out, Sephiroth knew. Good.

Genesis strutted over to them, and Sephiroth was slightly amused to notice how Genesis preened at the attention directed at him. He always loved that. Genesis too saluted the president, and then shook the man's hand in a relaxed, but not quite friendly, manner. Genesis might love attention, but he didn't grovel. Sephiroth admired that, how the other man could balance perfect social grace and great integrity all at the same time.

"How are you, Genesis?" Shinra asked, still with that annoyingly friendly smile plastered to his face. But seemed glad Genesis had arrived to save the situation from the stiff and utterly socially awkward General who seemed bent on remaining just that.

"I'm well, thank you." Genesis replied with ease. "Resting before it's my turn at the front again. Trying to keep the men occupied to keep their minds off things."

"Ah, I reckon that's important." the president filled in, and Sephiroth crossed his arms over his naked chest. The man knew shit. "What do you do to avert their minds from the war then?" Shinra asked.

"Keep them off the liquor and keep them active." Genesis replied. "We have some men with post-traumatic stress symptoms, but physical activity and some calmness works with most." He didn't mention that it would just keep them fighting fit for another day, that their problems would come back to disrupt their life later. In war, another day was all that mattered. It might be all they had.

"I see." the president replied pleasantly. "Well, shall we have a look around camp?" It wasn't a question. Genesis smiled.

"Well, General, I'll leave this to you." His azure eyes were playful as he smirked at Sephiroth. "I promised Zachary a good sparring match. Later, gentlemen." He gave a little finger-wave before he disappeared around the corner again, biting into his apple.

Feeling abandoned and betrayed, Sephiroth frowned at the gathering. "Follow me." he said curtly, as if he was addressing a bunch of especially annoying Cadets.

The president tried again with his friendly act. "Well, after we have had a quick look around at the camp, we will set up a short interview session, and then I thought we would stake out the hot springs. I heard much about them, and that this camp is built close by a large gathering."

"Yes, sir." was Sephiroth's short reply. He refused to play slap-and-tickle with Shinra and the press. He wished Genesis had stayed. It was always better when he was around.

"So, are the hot springs any good?" the president tried, _again_, as he did his best to match Sephiroth's long strides, the press following them like hungry hyenas stalking lions.

"They're adequate." Sephiroth ground out, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing out loud. The president was beginning to look a bit sour, he noticed, at Sephiroth's lack of response and refusal to play along. He also had begun to look distinctly like a lobster, with the heat making him turn red as sweat began to pour. This humid, warm jungle was no place for an overweight businessman in a tacky red suit.

He started by showing them the living quarters, keeping his explanations brief and to the point. "Here the First Classes sleep. My tent is the big in the middle, Commander Rhapsodos' to the left and Commander Hewley's to the right. Our other First Classes sleep two and two in the other big tents in a circle around us three. The Second Classes sleep four and four in the long tents and our Third Classes sleep six and six together with the Cadets in the low tents in the outer rows." He dearly hoped this wouldn't end up on the news. But he knew the Turks would screen anything the media managed to gather here, before it would be allowed to go public.

"Can we enter your tent?" a reporter, a too young girl with a too short skirt, asked. Sephiroth felt his eyebrow twitch.

"No." he said. "As I was not informed of this visit, I had no time to prepare and some sensitive information is out on my table currently as I and Commander Hewley was planning our strategy before you arrived." A good excuse, he knew. He and Angeal _had _been planning, but not for war. Instead they had planned Genesis' birthday, which was in only two days. Their mutual friend would turn 22 in the field. Hopefully, he would at least get to celebrate it here in camp, and not on the front.

"Later then." the president laughed, with his _infuriating _laugh, and he gave Sephiroth a slap on the back, as he was too short to reach his shoulder. Sephiroth did nothing to hold back the snort and annoyed look that crossed his face. The cameras clicked especially much at that.

Sephiroth was getting a headache. "This way is the training grounds." He started walking off without looking if his entourage was following. Thankfully, he and his Commanders had two sturdy Cecond Classes each guarding their tents. It should keep the reporters out. Hopefully.

They walking out from the narrow paths between the tents, and over to a large open square at the edge of the camp, where Genesis was currently facing off against Zack. Zack was grinning again, still dressed in shorts but now with a large buster-sword twirling carelessly in his hands. Genesis just artfully twirled his rapier in turn, as it clashed with Zack's. Genesis wielded it with one hand, the other placed casually on his hip as he and Zack seemingly danced back and forth. It was a spar, not a battle, and Genesis hadn't even charged his sword with magic. It was relaxed and playful, but focused all the same. Angeal stood at the side, his massive arms crossed as his watched his childhood gently spar with his student.

The press loved it, and some quickly set up cameras to record. Sephiroth knew Genesis loved it as well, and he was amused to notice that Genesis twisted in just the right way to show off him at his best. How he tilted his head and threw his hair. It was practiced until perfection, and he looked stunning. Zack however didn't even seem to notice the audience, and just kept charging playfully at the more experienced warrior, and was gently rebuffed each time with a perfectly timed counter. Genesis didn't even have to attack, only block. It was beautiful to watch, their practiced and quite deadly dance of swords in the lightly trickling rain.

So beautiful, and a hush fell over the executives and the press all the same as they watched the two stunning creatures. Sephiroth averted his eyes, to avoid the sight getting to him. He looked at the sky. So azure, so perfect. Just like...

It came from nowhere. One second, it was a humid summer day, a gentle spar and a daydream of pretty eyes, the next second hell was upon them. A fiery, volatile hell roared, tearing down everything and everyone in its way.

Sephiroth instantly became deaf. He felt the impact as the massive bomb hit the ground, he saw the hot wave of fire and he felt the burning agony, but he heard nothing. The crash had been so loud it had rendered him deaf. He could see Angeal's face twist as he screamed at the sight of a huge fireball crashed upon the training field right where Genesis and Zack were, but no sound reached the General's ears.

The immobility, most likely caused by the heavy impact on the ground, lasted but for a brief second, and then Sephiroth shot off. It pained him, of course, to leave his friends behind, but he had his duties. He had to get overview of how the situation looked. Thankfully, one watchtower still stood, and with a spring, Sephiroth leaped up on its roof.

It was truly hell. The whole camp was on fire, and more bombs kept falling. But they were smaller than the first one, which had utterly crushed his whole tent. But Sephiroth knew better than to think the worst was over. The smaller bombs were even more dangerous, as they were designed to burst apart on impact, and their shards could tear a man apart. And materia bombs were designed to tear _SOLDIERs _apart, as the mako in the bombs caused any wounds created by them to be unable to heal with materia or their unnatural healing abilities.

It was hard to see anything through the blazes, and the bright light hurt Sephiroth's eyes. At least the deafness didn't bring him to the ground with each impact from new bombs, and he was almost entirely fireproof, so felt more than suffered from the flames which licked at him even up here.

Trying to organize anything in this mess would be almost impossible. Hundreds of the men must already be dead, and the rest dying or at least scattered and deaf. Not even the rain could stop this, not even hinder it in the slightest.

Yes, organizing this, to save whatever they could, would be almost impossible, but if he was to even try, he needed his closest men. Or at least so he told himself, as an excuse to go look for his friends. He jumped off the tower, in the bowels of the raging hell. He was met with burned corpses, unrecognizable in their blackened state. A young, blonde Cadet had managed to roll away from the worst of the inferno, cowering beneath the still standing tower, but he was screaming in agony as his skin melted off his face, sticking to his hands as he tried to protect himself. Sephiroth snapped up the boy, barely more than a child, cast a fire barrier around himself and rushed back to the training field. Beyond it lay their field hospital, and he hoped it has at least been somewhat spared from the inferno that raged all around them. He'd leave the boy there, try to formulate a plan with Angeal and then go look for Genesis.

The hospital tents still stood. They had been completely spared thanks to their distance to the main part of the camp. Medics were scrambling to cater to the injured who had managed to not only survive the flames and the violent impacts, but escaped it. Most men here were in good shape, as they had most likely been in the outskirts of the camp. Anyone in the center would have ended up as this boy here or like his blackened comrades. Several doctors abandoned what they were doing and came rushing as he saw the General approaching. They tried to fuss over him, but he simply thrust the boy at them, snapping an order to care for him.

Two of the doctors lingered and tried to push Sephiroth down on a stretcher, but he irritably swatted them away. "Care for the boy and the rest of survivors. I'm going back in." he said, and it felt weird not to be able to hear your own voice. As he turned to leave the tent, despite their pleading faces and clutching hands, Angeal caught his eye. The man was standing over a hospital bed, working a cure materia. Sephiroth approached, and touched his friend's shoulder.

Angeal gave a small jump, and turned. His ear and downwards were drenched in blood and other fluids Sephiroth preferred not to think about. "Sephiroth!" he said, or at least so Sephiroth himself translated the movement of his mouth to. Thankfully, all high ranks had been taught to read lips as a part of their training to enable communicating in the middle of a battle field. "Are you well?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth nodded curtly, and took note of that it was the puppy Angeal was standing over. Well, at least the boy looked well enough. Almost no burns, even if he looked to be in great pain.

"His neck is broken." Angeal explained as he saw Sephiroth's glance at his student. "It's okay, I can heal him. Did you find Genesis?"

Sephiroth gave a start. "What? If you have Zack, you must have found Genesis as well. They were right next to each other!" he snapped. A doctor tried to push him down on the bed next to Zack's and Sephiroth pushed him off with little notice, a bit irritated. Couldn't they see he was busy?

"No, I couldn't find him!" Angeal replied, panic in his voice, but he couldn't leave, not when Zack's neck was broken. The medics were too busy with the other injured ones that they might deem Zack a lost cause. If they didn't heal him soon, they boy might spend the rest of his life paralyzed! "A small materia bomb fell right at them, but it only partially broke." Angeal explained. "Zack was hit by it, and broke his neck. I couldn't find Genesis, and I didn't have time to look!" His eyes were laden with guilt. "Zack was, Zack was-"

Sephiroth waved the onslaught of regret and angst away. "I know, I know." he replied. "I know." But he couldn't help his own panic, which was beginning to tear down the carefully built wall of ice, which always slammed down when a situation such as this occurred. He was the General, he couldn't afford emotions. Not now. But Genesis could have been crushed by the materia bomb for all he knew, or flung away by the splinters. Trying to think clearly, Sephiroth began dishing out orders. "See to Fair." he said to Angeal. "When he is healed, gather as many Firsts and Seconds in working order as you can, and wait for me outside this tent. I'm going to look for Genesis."

He turned and began to stalk off, but was hindered by a hand to his shoulder. He gave a small growl and turned to look at Angeal. "Are you alright, Sephiroth?" Angeal mouthed.

"Yes." he snapped, but Angeal held him steady. "Why?"

"Your ears and leg." Angeal said, making Sephiroth touch one ear, and then looking at his hand. Copious amount of blood. He was bleeding out of his ears. Okay, he knew that, and Angeal looked pretty much the same. But his leg...? He looked down. A huge splinter of a materia bomb was stuck in his left leg, a small trickle of blood pouring of the wound. As soon as it was pulled out, it would be a river, stoppable only with proper health care and months of recovering.

He didn't have time for this shit.

"I'll be fine." Sephiroth mouthed back. But now he somewhat understood the doctors' concern. He was their star General after all. Most soldiers were replaceable, but he was not.

He did so not have time for this shit.

Shaking off the concerned and panicked masses of doctors and nurses trying to make him lay down, Sephiroth stalked off towards the opening of the tent.

He had to find Genesis. One doctor, the chief medic Sephiroth noted in the back of his head, even had the gall to stand in his way as he tried to exit the tent. Sephiroth swatted him away as if he was a fly, and exited. There he saw two Turks helping president Shinra limp towards the tent. So he lived. Sephiroth ignored him and stalked past them, towards the still burning inferno. The Turks tried to stop him, to speak with him, but he just walked past, only one thought in his mind: he had to find Genesis.

Then, a prick in his arm. Sephiroth turned, suddenly somewhat unsteady. A few Turks had prowled after him, as well as the some of the medics which had tried to stop him. One Turk held a syringe, empty. The president watched him, and tried to address him, but Sephiroth's sight had grown so blurry he couldn't tell what he said. Black began to edge into his eyesight, and just before he tumbled to the ground, he finally regained a little bit of his hearing.

It sounded like they spoke from under water. "Okay, boys. Lift him, careful! Watch his leg. Will someone remove that sword?" Masamune's familiar weight was removed from his back, and someone tried to carry him. "Damn, get a stretcher over here! He weighs half a ton! Careful, _don't _jostle him!"

Unconsciousness was hard to achieve for someone with his grade of enhancement, so he was still somewhat aware when they managed to roll him up on a stretcher and began carrying him off, but he couldn't move his suddenly heavy limbs. He forced his closed eyelids open and gave a small growl.

"Put me down for fucks sake." he managed to slur out. "I have to... I have to-" It was hard to think clearly with what they had given him. But slowly his mind began to clear.

"Fuck! How can he still be conscious!?" one medic swore. "He should be out cold! Someone get him some morphine, he must be in agony!" They put him on a bed in the medical tent and immediately began fussing over him.

"I'm not!" Sephiroth groused and, to the astonishment to the gathered doctors and Turks, sat up on his medical bed. "I have to find Commander Rhapsodos." His voice still sounded like he was drunk off his ass, but at least his adrenalin and mako had somewhat burned up the drugs they had given him. "Wrap my leg up, and then the next one who tries to keep me from leaving this fucking tent will get the back of his head smashed in." A low growl accompanied his words.

"Lay down, General!" It was the president himself, who sat on the bed next to his. "That's an order!" The man sounded scared. It's easy to fight war when you didn't actually have to fight. When you didn't have to get bloody hands, or risk injures. Risk death, or risk losing those you love. But then again, Sephiroth doubted that the president had ever loved anyone besides himself.

Sephiroth turned cold eyes on the man. "Wrap my leg." he said again, and then to the horror of the men gathered, he grabbed the piece of materia bomb in his own leg and _ripped _it out of the wound. The medics screamed and threw themselves at him, with towels and bandages, as the blood flowed freely.

"Angeal!" Sephiroth roared, and the man came tearing around the corner. "Take the men you gathered and divide them into two teams. One to control the fires and keep them from spreading to the medic tents, one to look for survivors. Go!" Angeal shot off, never one to question orders.

The doctors were wrapping his leg like crazy to hinder the flow of blood, and the chief medic marched up to him with another syringe. Sephiroth gave him a suspicious look and growled lowly. He didn't give a shit currently who he offended, he really didn't. He would push the president himself out of the way if he had to, to leave this tent. He couldn't lie here like an invalid while his men, and _Genesis_, burned out there. He knew he was valuable to the company, but his friends were invaluable to him!

"It's morphine." the doctor said as he noticed Sephiroth's looks. "Please, General, lie down and we can-"

Sephiroth stood. His leg was wrapped and the flood of blood slowed to a small trickle. "I'm going." he said coldly, focusing all his authority. "I'm going to do my job. Organize my men. And salvage whatever I can." He walked towards the tent opening, but turned there to look straight at Shinra. All was falling apart, and all he could think of was azure eyes. "I hope you're enjoying your war, president." he purred with cruelty. "I hope it's worth it. I fucking hope it is." They reared back at his unhinged look. The drugs and his worries had completely torn down his cold walls, leaving only his blazing core naked for all to see. And it was dark and ugly.

He turned and started walking out of the tent. Sephiroth was a man with a mission, but he took notice of Angeal's puppy on the way. The boy was up and running, which really didn't surprise Sephiroth, not with _that _boy's boundless energy, and he was currently standing over another's medical bed. When Sephiroth came closer, he noticed that it was that Cadet he had rescued earlier. It seemed like days ago, but truly it couldn't be more than maybe 30 minutes or so. It was hard to tell time when the sky burned sanguine and your life fell to pieces.

The boy, the Cadet, was dying. His skin was damaged seemingly beyond repair, melted and blackened, and he bled all over. Zack held his hand, carefully, and murmured to him. No medic bothered with the boy, he was a lost cause to them. With the energy it would take to heal the boy, they could save several higher ranked men. They had put him in a corner to die.

Sephiroth was just to walk past them, to find his friend. His... beloved. But something pulled at him. He paused, and gazed on the boys. His time with Genesis and Angeal had taught him so much, things he had never learned in the labs at the hands of professor Hojo. They had awoken small bits of emotions like compassion and love in his cold heart. He loved Genesis and Angeal. And he had to admit that during these last few months of Angeal's mentoring program, he had grown to love Zack too, just a bit. And he would never admit so, of course. But seeing _tears_ trail down Zack's face as he gazed down on the boy, Sephiroth suddenly knew with startling clarity that Zack _loved _this boy.

Without even thinking, he walked over to the bed and summoned Masamune to his hand. Zack gave a small start at seeing his superior stalking over to him, still shirtless and bloodied almost beyond recognition, sword in hand. "Are you alright, sir?!" he asked, and Sephiroth could see the love that the boy held for him as well, in those open, violet eyes.

Sephiroth didn't reply. He didn't have time or need for words. Instead, he activated his fully leveled cure materia and let its bright light fall over Zack and his Cadet friend. Then, he turned and ran. Blood was pounding in his head, the lingering drugs and pain making him a tad dizzy and disorientated.

When he exited the tent, the same inferno as before raged outside. People screamed in pain and agony, burned bodies cluttered the ground closer to the fires. Young men, his men, fought to control the flames and keep them from the medical tents. Other carried injured friends and colleagues away from the flames. At least the bombs had stopped falling. Now they could fight to keep the flames under control without worrying for more. Putting the fires out was out of question, it would be better to let them burn out themselves.

His men snapped to attention as he stalked past them, dishing out orders. Apparently Angeal had left the Seconds and Thirds to fire controlling, and took a team of Firsts on rescuing duty. That was good; the Firsts were much more fire-proof than the lower ranks. The mako saw to that. Now that the bombs no longer fell, they would be fine, as long as they didn't stay in the flames for too long.

Sephiroth dived right into the burning hell. He tried to use his every heightened sense, every enhanced cell in his body, to locate his missing friend. He started at the training field, of course, but he suspected that since Angeal had not long since found Genesis, the materia bomb must have exploded so close by him it had flung him away. He didn't dare to think about the fact that the heavy, large bomb might have fallen right on top of the Commander. The thought was too horrible, and instead Sephiroth searched. And searched. And searched.

Hours came and went, and the fires began to die out. Sephiroth had found and rescued numerous of Firsts, Seconds, Thirds and a few Cadets, but there was no sight of any redheaded Commander. The drugs in his system was entirely gone, and he could think more clearly, but that did little to hinder the panic in his mind. And the loss. Genesis...

Limping, he returned to the medical tents, which was all that remained of their large camp. He felt like he had lived through hell, and he probably looked like it as well. Angeal met up with him, and immediately wrapped an arm around his middle and helped him limp inside.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth whispered harshly as someone got him a bed to lie down on. He fell down on it, exhausted. Tired to the very marrow of his bones.

"No." Angeal replied. "He hasn't been seen." His voice was one of agony, and Sephiroth knew exactly how Angeal felt right now. Both he and Angeal had in their own ways abandoned their mutual friend. Angeal to care for his puppy and Sephiroth to try and get a grip of the situation. Angeal had helped a friend, but Sephiroth had left for the sake of duty. He cursed himself, and if he lost Genesis today, he always would. He would never forgive himself.

He closed his eyes briefly, but even then he saw the flickering flames on the inside of his closed lids. Burning, dancing, consuming. Stealing Genesis from him. He could hear, now that his hearing had recovered, the light splatter of the rain on the tent canvas.

Eyes still closed, he heard someone approaching the bed.

"How is the General?" It was the pup. He sounded so small, so scared.

"He will be fine." Angeal replied in a hushed tone. Perhaps he thought Sephiroth slept.

"And Commander Rhapsodos?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, puppy." Angeal replied with a worn sigh. "I really don't know."

Sephiroth sensed as others approached. The men seemed to gravitate towards him in a quiet and respectful manner. They gathered around him, seeking shelter in his presence and guarding over him all the same. A few silent moments passed.

"He saved Cloud." Zack whispered eventually, his voice shaky. "The medics say Sephiroth carried him inside only minutes after the first collision, and he healed him later. Cloud would have died. He-" Here he broke down, starting to weep, and Sephiroth heard Angeal draw him near in a tender embrace.

The general feeling of grief and despair was prominent in the air, tempered only a little bit by the overwhelming feeling of _being alive_. They had lost so much, friends and comrades and brothers… and lovers. Sephiroth's eyes snapped open, the pupils narrowing. He couldn't lie here and, and wallow in his despair! His lover, his Genesis, needed him. In life or death.

Carefully, he sat. The men drew back, just a bit, to give him room to maneuver his long legs. He was shaky, but thankful that they didn't try to restrain him or argue. They respected him too much to do so. His eyes found Angeal's.

"Have they found...?" he asked.

"No." Angeal replied in a low voice, still clutching the softly weeping Zack close. "Nothing. I've heard nothing."

Sephiroth had a moment of utter blankness at that. He could sense the other's respect and sorrow for his sake, but it was so hard to take in. His relationship with Genesis was one of Shinra's worst kept secrets, at least inside the company. Everyone knew, but no one made any comment of it. Everyone pretended not to know about it, or notice when Genesis spend entire nights in Sephiroth's tent when in the field, or in his apartment when home. Everyone knew, but it was still a _secret_, something to be ashamed of, something that was just barely tolerated but not approved. And suddenly Sephiroth knew, with startling clarity, that he _never_ wanted to feel ashamed over Genesis, his beautiful lover.

"I love him." he whispered wearily, to himself, to everyone and no one. Never had he uttered those words before, his pride and Genesis' keeping him back. He had always been afraid that if he uttered them, they would consume him and his very being. There was later, always a tomorrow.

And now Genesis might not have a tomorrow.

Sephiroth stood, shakily. His left leg was useless. He limped away anyway, unable to deal with condolences. He just wanted to be alone. No, that was not right. He wanted Genesis. Walking off to a less occupied part of the large main medical tent, he came to stand close to the corner he had found Zack and his little friend; the corner of the hopeless. How fitting, he thought with little humor. That he was to stand in the corner of the lost causes, the boys who would be left to die.

With little else to do, Sephiroth removed his cure materia from his sword and got to work. He could have gone to help the medics in the main part of the lab, to save the men who would surely survive, not the ones with such little chance at recovery. He probably should have. But something drew him to stay here. It was calm, quiet. He needed the peace.

So he stayed there, and healed. Some of the boys there was already dead and cold, but a few still breathed. The ones that looked the best here were Cadets. The medics had discarded those quickly. They had little training, and less experience. Replaceable. Only those really badly burned were of higher rank, even if it was hard to tell in their state. Sephiroth thought he saw the deep blue hair of one of his Firsts, but he wasn't quite sure. The man was dead anyway, and Sephiroth walked past him. He cured a small Cadet with sandy blonde hair, who had gotten his back broken. Once it was mended and some of his wounds closed, he lifted the boy with ease and moved him to the main part. He put him on a bed and moved back.

There, in the corner of the corner laid a sorry sight. The body was one of the most burned Sephiroth had seen so far. No features were to be recognizable, at all. And he had some massive pieces from a materia bomb in his stomach and in his chest. How would they differ between all these men after this...? How could they send anyone back home to their loved ones? Perhaps, and with all the corpses, the president would just see it fit to dump them all in one massive grave. Bury and forget.

He was just to walk by the surely dead man towards one still breathing, as he heard something. A thump. A small, almost inaudible thump. A heartbeat. He turned disbelieving eyes to the burnt corpse. The body was not breathing, and he didn't have a steady heartbeat. Sephiroth would hear if he did. So he walked closer, leaned close to the man's chest. He was definitely not breathing. And he couldn't hear any-

_Ba-thump_.

Goddess, the man lived! How was that even possible-

Sephiroth felt as if he had been drenched in cold water. As if he was sinking in it. Drowning. He let out a keening sound, and carefully, carefully, carefully lifted the burnt body in his arms.

He rushed to the main part of the tent; where there were doctors working themselves to an early grave in their desperate attempt to rescue as many young men they could, to allow them to see another sunrise.

Sephiroth didn't give a shit. With one hand, clutching his burden close with the other, he brusquely shoved a relatively healthy young man off his bed and placed the body there. "Get the fuck over here!" he roared at the doctor in charge, who rushed over at the General's call.

"What?!" he called back, and reared back when he saw the corpse. "General." he said carefully, not doubt thinking that the man had finally lost his last marbles and snapped. "He's dead, gone. Now, maybe you should lie down over here and I'll get you something calming..."

"He's not dead!" Sephiroth just roared back, gathering quite a lot of attention in his upset state. An upset Sephiroth was not something you saw every day, usually the General was so coolly detached from the world that hardly anything roused true anger from him. "He's not dead! Listen for yourself, he has a heartbeat."

"Okay, okay." the doctor soothed, to Sephiroth's great ire. "Okay." It was clear the man didn't believe him. Still, most probably to calm him, he put his stethoscope to the burnt corpse's blackened chest. Silence was all that met him. "Now, General, I really think you ought to-" The doctor paused, and frowned, listening again. A small thump met him, and then another. Then there was silence once more. "How is that even possible...?" the doctor murmured in shock. "He has a heartbeat. Weak, irregular. But how-"

"It's Commander Rhapsodos." Sephiroth snapped. "He's still alive; the mako is keeping him alive. It's Commander Rhapsodos." he added again, as if to stress the need for everyone to believe it was truly him. Maybe it was himself that he tried to convince.

"Oh, General." the doctor said, downcast. "I don't know if there is anything I can do for him, besides giving him some painkillers and then let him drift off. We have nothing to treat burns this massive, and if we even _try _to remove those shards, he will bleed dry in seconds. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sephiroth blanched at that, horrified. Sorry for his _loss_? Nothing to do? _Nothing to do?_

_Drift off? _

Sephiroth let out a pained noise of agony through clenched teeth. It soon grew in power, the lamenting and keening sound spreading through the tent. "No." he whimpered between the overwhelming, pained gasps. "No!" He snatched up Genesis, and stormed towards the exits. A Turk crossed his path, and was forced to dearly regret it. Sephiroth didn't hit him, or push him away. He just walked right into him without circling him, and the Turk was hit with his massive body weight straight on.

Sephiroth didn't give a shit. He stood outside; Genesis burnt body held to his chest. A sharp piece of materia bomb lodged into Genesis' side dug into Sephiroth's ribs, tearing his skin to shreds. As if he cared. The soft rain was soothing, and he hoped it was for Genesis as well. Cool summer rain on his scorched skin. If Genesis was in there at all, anymore. Perhaps he was already gone, and his body just didn't know when to give up. Perhaps.

_Ba-thump._

Sephiroth started walking, walking away. He didn't know where his legs took him, and he found that he didn't care much. Everywhere there were corpses. Of his men, of the press, of a few executives and Turks. Burnt. Everything burns. He closed his eyes, trusting his legs to walk him wherever he apparently needed to go. The world outside his lids grew dark, and the air more humid than before. He opened his eyes again.

The caves, where the famous hot springs were. They were bubbling wildly, but he walked past them. He was so tired. So tired, so over. So done with life. How could he ever go on without Genesis? "I'm sorry." he whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

He walked deeper still. The hot springs grew hotter, more violent, as he walked deeper into the earth. Soon he was surrounded by nothing but bubbling, scorching mako springs. They were beautiful. Nothing like the tainted, green mako they and the rest of the SOLDIERs got in their monthly mako shots. No, this mako was so pure it glowed bright blue. Azure, almost, like his lover's eyes.

Sephiroth doubted Genesis had any eye color left now. He stood by the edge of one especially big and deep pool, looking down on his fallen lover in his arms. _Ba-thump_. He suddenly knew what to say. "I love you."

He jumped into the pool, letting himself and Genesis sink. It burnt, it burnt, it burnt-

_It burnt!_

But at least, in death, they could be together._ Genesis_...

A few hundreds of meters away, eyes of the color of a clear October sky snapped open. A gloved hand shot up, pushing away what weighed him down. Sitting up, he managed to crawl out of the spot a falling tower had him trapped in. His head really hurt.

He hoped Sephiroth was alright.

But he knew he was, of course. It took more than flames to destroy his lover, to bring ruin to a man like him. It took more, he was sure of it.

_Ba-thump_.


	2. Too soon and too late

**My notes: Oh my! Another chapter! This is a continuation of the previous chapter, and takes place six month later where we get to follow Genesis back at Shinra. The pairing is Sephiroth and Genesis, and Genesis and Angeal. **

**Warnings: Anal sex, homosexual relationships, mental illness, sadness. **

* * *

It was raining. A soft, light drizzle that beat against his closed bedroom window with a soothing rhythm, hardly enough to rouse him from his comfortable half-asleep state. It was almost always raining in Midgar. But the smoky, heavy clouds most often produced big and fat drops of rain, not this sort of light shower.

Genesis hated it. He would happily take the heavy, stormy rain before this gentle summer's rain any day, any time, and even if he had to go out on a mission in it. He'd rather be drenched than gently caressed by it.

This sort of rain only pained him. It reminded him of days passed and lost, and especially one particular day. With a sigh, he snuggled closer to the warm, slowly heaving chest he had his face pressed to. A sleepy arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer. Genesis felt chapped, warm lips press momentarily against his forehead, and a softly mumbled endearment spilled into his exposed ear.

His whole body felt heavy, pulled by his weariness and the early hour, but the damned rain kept nagging in the back of his head. Refusing to leave him alone, refusing to let him forget. Forget ...

With another soft sigh, he gently escaped strong arms and left the bed. His fidgeting would only end up rousing his bedmate. And Angeal worried enough about him without being waked up at five a.m. over Genesis' restlessness.

Walking into their living room, the sight of a sleeping puppy met Genesis' tired eyes. It actually managed to produce a small smile on the redhead's lips. Zack sat, fully clothed in his Second Class uniform, on their sofa. His head back on the neck rest, his mouth wide open. Snoring softly, the boy must have fallen asleep the instant he sat down. As part of his Second cCass duty, the boy had guard shifts in the early mornings. He must just have gotten back, and decided to wait for Angeal in his and Genesis' apartment for their seven a.m. training. Deciding that leaving the boy to sleep like that would be rather cruel, Genesis gently approached, his naked feet producing nothing more than a gentle pattering on wooden floors. And Zack looked like he could sleep through a behemoth attack. Placing one hand on the boy's shoulder, and the other on his hip, Genesis managed to get Zack settled on his side. After wedging a pillow under his head and a wrapping a blanket around him, Genesis walked into the kitchen.

He sat by the kitchen table, looking out on the rising sun. The skyline was burning deep red and bright orange. It was beautiful and so ugly, all the same. The burning skies reminded him too much of that day. Genesis closed his eyes.

Cooking something or making coffee would only rouse Angeal and Zack. And they deserved sleep, they really did. In one hour, Angeal would wake, and his heavy steps would manage to rouse Zack as well, and then the day could start. Until then, they would get their sleep.

Poor Angeal. So tired, so weary. And Genesis knew it was his entire fault. No matter how hard he tried, all Genesis seemed to cause Angeal was worry and pain.

Feeling an anxiety attack coming, Genesis quietly got up, and without opening his eyes, walked to the bathroom. Locking the door, he curled up on the floor in a small ball. Giving small whimpers, eyes still clamped closed; he rocked slowly, so slowly. The anguish was choking him, and he couldn't breathe properly. But no matter the pain, the anguish and sorrow, it was always the panic that was the worst. The feeling of losing control over yourself, of being unable to draw breath and control his scattered mind. All he could do was to lie there on the cold floor, gasping quietly as he tried to breathe. The breathing exercises his psychologist had forced on his actually helped, but just a little. Most of the time he just had to wait it out.

He had been labeled with panic disorder after Lazard and Angeal finally forced him to go see a shrink. Genesis had been against it, but Lazard had threatened him with putting him on sick leave if he didn't. Genesis had responded with having a mental breakdown right there in Lazard's office, with _president Shinra himself_ present. Hyperventilating, he had fainted right into the arms of a Turk. They couldn't take his work from it! He'd go crazy without it, it was all that kept him floating!

So he had taken Lazard's deal.

But surprisingly, he had found he liked his psychologist. She was a gentle, demure woman in her late sixties. She didn't judge, didn't condemn. And for the first time ever, he could openly talk about his relationship with Sephiroth with someone.

So he talked. He told her of how Sephiroth smiled that crooked little smile, how he sneezed when exposed to bright light, how he twitched in the early mornings before waking up, how he yawned until his jaws cracked and how he liked to have his back scratched. He spoke of how he and Sephiroth had fought over petty things, of hurt feelings and words unspoken. How he had never, ever told Sephiroth he loved him. And how Sephiroth had never uttered those words to him.

Sometimes Genesis though that perhaps it would have been easier losing his lover if they had been closer. That, perhaps, if he had expressed his feelings for Sephiroth, he could move on now. But now, he was only stuck in this limbo state. With every day that passed, he loved the man even more.

But work kept him busy. With Sephiroth's demise, some structural changes had to be made to the army. No one could truly replace the General as their unquestionable leader. So Lazard had taken control of the army as a whole, while Angeal and Genesis had both been given the ranks of Generals. Angeal commanded the Seconds and the Cadets, and Genesis commanded the Firsts and Thirds.

They had won the war of Wutai. But truly, it was Sephiroth who had won it. He had fought the hardest battles, conquered a whole nation, stricken fear to his enemies' hearts. The Demon of Wutai. The war had been all but won even before that fateful day. The materia bombs had been one last desperate attempt to bring Wutai's enemies with her in her fall. The goal nothing more than causing as much hurt as possible. A sinking ship emptying its cannons.

Gone, forever, sinking into the darkness of the sea.

Wutai was broken and conquered, Shinra blossoming. SOLDIER had never been so well funded. They were the heroes of the world, living gods walking among the mortals.

"Genesis?" A soft knock rapped on the bathroom door, and Genesis forced his eyes open. His heavy breathing had quieted down, thankfully, and he managed to stifle the last gasps threatening to escape his pained lungs. His heart was beating wildly, and he swallowed forcefully.

"I'm just taking a shower." he replied equally softly as he shakily stood. He turned on the water in the shower.

"Will you unlock the door, please?" Angeal asked, his voice ever so gentle and kind. And worried. As always.

Genesis closed his eyes again, but unlocked the door before stepping under the warm spray of water. He heard the door open. Soon, sword-callused hands settled on his hips. A soft kiss was pressed to his neck.

"You okay?" Angeal asked and massaged his shoulders tenderly, no doubt feeling the tension. "I'll cover for you if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine." Genesis replied, something he found himself saying quite often these days. "Just woke up early today, that's all."

"You have an appointment with Dr. Manda later today, right?" Angeal asked as he began shampooing Genesis' red locks.

"Right." Genesis confirmed with a deep sigh of pleasure, leaning back against Angeal's sturdy chest. "Feels good." he mumbled.

"You're so tense. Let me cover you at the morning briefing at least. I'll book you at the masseur." Angeal pressed, letting his hands return to kneading those pale, tense shoulders.

When Genesis couldn't help but to let out a loud groan at the light squeezes, he knew Angeal were right. He was tense. And he had a long training session with his Thirds right after lunch. "Fine." he mumbled, pressing back against his friend. When so soppy wet and intimately close, it didn't take long before he felt Angeal's manhood rise against his back. Blood-filled, it pulsated against his naked skin. Those large hands were at his hips again, squeezing just tightly enough to make his own sex tingle.

Spreading his legs just a bit, Genesis leaned his chest against the cool shower wall, resting his cheek against it. He was a bit sleepy, after the panic attack and the lack of sleep, and the warm water and Angeal's caressing hands. He felt one, then two and then three of those callused, big fingers stretch him nicely. He was still pretty stretched from the night before, so the careful preparation was unnecessary but not unwanted. It felt nice. Good.

Angeal pushed his penis inside him, and it was so big and fitted so nicely inside of him. The bigger man's movements were nothing but tender and gentle as they slowly rocked together. It was early, and it didn't take long until Genesis felt Angeal spill himself inside of him. It felt good too.

And it felt good when Angeal once more pushed two fingers inside him, to help him clean out the semen. It felt good when Angeal's seed trickled down the inside of his thighs, and when his friend helped him soap up afterwards. Genesis came with a small gasp when Angeal's soapy hand gave a few jerks at his cock.

A kiss was pressed against his ear as he continued to lean against the steamy wall. "Don't stay in here too long." Angeal whispered. "You'll be nothing but a red prune. I have to go now. I'll book you at the masseur for seven thirty. Love you."

The strong body left him, and Genesis moved under the still streaming water. He turned the heat up. A few moments of scalding heat was all he allowed himself before exiting. The puppy and 'Geal was already gone, but breakfast was laid out for Genesis in the kitchen.

A healthy meal made from the scratch by Angeal, and a few signature things left by the puppy. The puppy did those small things, little wordless offering of devotion directed at him. A few donuts lingered next to the smoothie, fruit salad and whole meal bread. Genesis picked a little at the fruit salad, eating his favorite pieces, took a few mouthfuls of one of the donuts and then packed it all up. He'd dump it on the way to the masseur. He felt bad about it of course, but he'd rather throw the food away than worry Angeal. More than he already did.

Genesis dressed in his uniform, donned his red duster, and then was on his way. Walking down the corridors of Shinra Tower, troops saluted him with a respect, executives greeted him and Turks nodded in his direction. He greeted them all back with practiced ease. It was so easy to hide behind the mask. The mask of the proud and perfect General.

At the masseur, he was immediately let in. Investing in a couple of masseurs was one of the best damn things they had done lately. Hard training and long meetings tended be hell on their muscles, and therefore all high ranking officers were able to, free of cost, book a time at the masseur. Walking inside, Genesis had to fight back a grimace. The president was there as well, together with his usual entourage of Palmer and Heidegger. Great, just great. And here Genesis had hoped that the early hour would ensure his privacy.

Silently, he disappeared behind the folding screens and undressed. Donning nothing but a towel around his waist, he stepped outside and walked over to the tables. They really had to build a few private rooms at this place.

Three absolutely beautiful women were working the executives. They were scantily clad, and no doubt hired more for their bosoms than their hands. Genesis liked male masseurs. They had a much firmer grip, and could work those tense knots better. Joel, who Genesis always requested, approached him. Joel walked with a slight limp, a handicap he had gotten in battle. He was a retired SOLDIER, who had reached Second Class before his leg forced him to quit. But he had found a different path in life, and Genesis respected him for that.

"General Rhapsodos." Joel greeted with a smile. "Please lie down."

Only now did president Shinra and the other two notice him.

"Ah, Genesis, I didn't see you there." the president said. Heidegger and Palmer greeted him as well, as always leering and smirking. Idiots.

"Good morning." Genesis simply replied, as he was in no mood to listen to their babbling or play along with it. He complied with Joel's gentle command, and lay on his stomach on his bench. Joel immediately set to work. Genesis closed his eyes in bliss.

He could sense the older men eye Joel with doubt. No doubt they couldn't grasp why he would request him when he could have a generously busty woman all over him.

"So, how did the raid at the burg go?" Joel asked as he kneaded with expertise. Genesis groaned lowly.

"Horrible. Muddy like hell, and I sprained my ankle." he said in a lighthearted tone. "I had to throw away my duster. It would never be the same. I had Fair wash it four times. It was still more brown than red. I had to commission for a new. I hate new leather."

Joel gave a small laugh. "I can imagine." He pressed down both his palms, hard, into Genesis' left shoulder, almost being unable to even dent the muscles at all. "You should come by more often, you know. Your muscles are terribly tense. You shouldn't train with them like this."

"Angeal gives me enough of that." Genesis mumbled, feeling a tad sleepy.

"Let me get some oil." Joel replied with some amusement, and left to fetch it.

"So, Genesis, how are you doing these days?" the president pleasantly asked, as his busty, blonde girl worked his back fat with clumsy, manicured hands.

"I'm fine, thank you, sir." Genesis replied curtly, but somehow knew he wouldn't be able to dismiss them so easily.

"It's been quite some time since you attended one of my parties." the president said, in a seemingly lighthearted tone.

Oh, yes, the parties. Executives lavishing in all the good in life. Expensive liquor, expensive food and expensive girls. Sephiroth had hated the parties with all his heart, and Genesis hadn't been fond of them either. Unfortunately, the president was rather keen on his star General attending, and thus poor Sephiroth had to go every now and then. And as his better half and mental support, so had Genesis.

The honey bee girls had been rather fond of them, two lean and muscled young men among so many fattened and old ones. Sephiroth looked like he'd rather put a gun to his head than touch one of them. Genesis had to gently rebuff all interest shown towards him and Sephiroth, who were more than grateful. The General really didn't know how to deal with people other than shouting orders at them or staring them down. Poor Seph. But the president was rather in insisting, and that man didn't do requests. He gave orders, more or less obvious ones, but orders all the same.

And Genesis knew this was an order. It had been half a year since... that day, and it was clear that the president wanted his new Generals at his feet alike the old one. "My psychologist has recommended me not to drink." Genesis tried anyway.

The president huffed. "Humbug!" he laughed. "Of course you're allowed to drink! A man should always be allowed his drink! Come by tonight, have some drinks and a little to eat, and we'll see if we can't find you some nice gal. Bring your friend Hewley and that boy who's always following him around, whatever his name is. Have a little fun."

"Yes, sir." Genesis replied with a small sigh. "And his name is Zachary Fair, Second Class. He's General Hewley's mentee."

"Ah, to mold a young man. Makes me think of my work with my son." the president sighed. Genesis knew that Shinra didn't care one bit about his son, Rufus. "Yes, I do remember that I signed the mentorship program. I believe it was Hewley himself who requested it?"

"Yes, Angeal's passion is teaching. He's good at it." Genesis replied with a fond smile at the thought of his childhood friend, before smirking some. "Personally, I never cared much for it." he said, letting some of his old arrogance creep into his voice.

Shinra let out a guffaw at that. Joel returned with the oil, and returned to his task of loosening up Genesis' stiff muscles. Suddenly, Zack entered the room, as bright-eyed and peppy as usual. He saluted to the gathered men.

"President! Directors! General!" he greeted, and eased his salute when Genesis gave him a small nod.

"What is it, Fair?" Genesis asked with a small yawn.

"I brought you your coffee, sir!" Zack replied, and placed Genesis' preferred coffee on the table next to him. "And a message that the materia lab wishes for you to come down there after lunch. They want to discuss your latest creation in person, to see if there is any chance at mass production of it."

"Mass production...?" the president asked. "We always mass produce materia. What would make this different?"

"It's just something I made up last week." Genesis replied casually. "The scientists were a bit excited. I combined two triple firagas, one dark firaga and one mastered curaga. Apparently it hadn't been done before. They're not sure the machines will be able to combine four so strong materias. The energy of the fusion would most likely overload them."

"'A bit excited' is the understatement of the year, sir!" Zack gushed. "They were in pieces! It has never been done before, and no other than you have the magic abilities for it." Now Zack frowned a bit. "The scientists named it double dark triple firaga curaga. Or DDTFC for short. Not very... creative, sir."

"Yeah, yeah." Genesis waved it aside, but he had to admit Zack's hero worship was a bit flattering. "And it's not their job to be creative. Tell them I'll come down after lunch. Maybe if they can procure the base materia, I can fuse a few more of it. They we can equip it on our First Classes. It should give them a boost in the field."

"Yes, sir!" Zack replied, his eyes sparkling with admiration. "May I come and watch when you do? I have never seen more than two materias fused at the same time, sir."

"Sure." Genesis nodded, and gave a small moan when Joel worked him just right. "But this afternoon I want you to take the first training session with the Thirds for me to give me some time to go the lab. Just have them work the usual routine, they know what to do. I'll come at the end of the session and observe them from the deck. Don't tell them that. Angeal wish to have my input on new Second Classes."

"Yes, sir!" Zack saluted eagerly and shot off, happy to get a chance at showing off his teaching abilities, to boast the chance for him to become First Class. Only those who were teacher and leader material ever made it to that rank.

"And Fair?" Genesis called out just before the boy left the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Thanks for the coffee." Genesis lifted the cup, took a sip and waved it lightly in the boy's direction, who beamed at him in reply.

"You're welcome, sir!"

And then Zack was off, and Genesis sank back onto the bench to let Joel finish working his magic. Then he'd drink his coffee, go to Angeal's office to be briefed and then head to his own office to get started on his day. Then-

"They adore you, don't they, General?" the president said with great amusement. "They're star-struck."

"I'd like to believe I have earned their admiration." Genesis arrogantly replied. He sat up and stretched languidly.

"Of course, of course." the president laughed. "Well, Genesis. I expect to see you and Hewley at the party tonight. The dinner starts at seven."

"Yes, sir." Genesis simply replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Angeal was going to be _so _thrilled_. _Not. The man didn't even drink, deeming it too immoral. And Genesis was _quite_ he wouldn't take prostitutes to bed either. For more than that one reason. He got up from his bench, saluted the executives and then left to dress.

Thirty minutes later, cooling coffee in hand, he entered his office. Angeal had given him a short summary of the morning's briefing, and Genesis was ready to begin his day.

And then, once again, his world was torn apart. Genesis had worked so hard since that fateful day. He had suffered through the death wishes after he learned of Sephiroth's passing, and then the apathy and depression, then anger and hate and finally a sort of resignation. He had slowly, slowly rebuilt his world, his life. He and Angeal had slowly built up their tentative relationship based on loneliness and comfort more than being in love, and Genesis had focused on his work to keep him moving. He didn't dare to stop. Stopping meant thinking, and he didn't want to know what that might result for him. He was processing it all, slowly and carefully, together with Dr. Manda, and he finally felt somewhat stable, even if he still had a few fits every now and then. And the drugs she gave him kept him just above the surface, and one day, he hoped he would be able to swim again.

But now it all was to be torn apart again. But Genesis did not know that, not yet.

So when he entered his office and saw a small Cadet standing there waiting, he didn't think much of it. He sat down behind the large mahogany desk as the boy saluted him nervously. Taking his time, he opened his calendar and took a sip of his coffee. He sensed the boy's nervousness at being in his presence as he struggled to keep his back straight and his salute flawless. Finally, Genesis took on the poor little thing.

"Yes?" he asked without lifting his eyes from the papers before him. "What is it that you wanted?" He loved making them sweat. It might be a tad cruel to do so, but he had to find amusement where he could. "At ease, Cadet."

"Yes, sir!" the boy said sharply and hardly eased up at all, even if he lowered his salute. "Director Lazard sent me to ask you to come to his office at once."

Genesis peered at the boy. What did Lazard want all of a sudden? He surely couldn't be upset about him skipping the morning briefing. He was always on Genesis' back about resting and taking it easy. The man had even offered him a one week paid vacation just the other week, for Goddess' sake!

"I'll go at once." he informed the boy. "You can return to your duties, Cadet."

"Yes, sir!" the boy said once more, his eyes nearly twinkling with combined nervousness and admiration.

Genesis couldn't resist. "Cadet?" he called out just as the boy was to leave. He swirled around, saluting sharply again. Cute, Genesis thought wryly.

"Yes, sir?" the Cadet barked out, eyes wide.

"Tie your right shoe lace. Your officer might get on your ass about that otherwise." Genesis remarked casually, eyes sparkling with barely hidden amusement. The boy flushed a deep scarlet and his eyes widened comically. Genesis smiled softly. "You're dismissed, Cadet."

The boy just saluted again, and scurried off, still red-faced. Letting out a small chuckle, Genesis closed his calendar and stood. Better head off to Lazard's office right away. It was unusual for the man to request his presence so suddenly. But it couldn't be anything too terrible, Genesis was sure. The Turks he met in the corridors seemed cool enough, and he knew nothing by-passed them. And since the alarms wasn't blaring, he reckoned they weren't at war again. So he fetched himself another cup of coffee before heading to Lazard's office

When he entered, it was cluttered with people. Besides Lazard, Angeal was there, his face stern and unreadable. And then the president was there, together with the company board. It was clear that Genesis was the last one to arrive. He walked over to Angeal.

"What-" he began, but Angeal hushed him gently.

"Gentlemen." Lazard said after clearing his throat. He looked strangely ruffled and wide-eyed. "Our men stationed in Mideel just called me up. They have found General Sephiroth. He was spat out of one of the natural mako springs nearby just half an hour ago."

Genesis felt his head swim and his knees go weak, but he swallowed it down. They had never found Sephiroth's body after the incident, but now it seemed it was time to face it, the final proof of his lover's demise. "I'd like to bury him in Banora." he said weakly, gaining the others' attention. "Sephiroth and I discussed it once. He said he'd like have his final resting place there." That Genesis was to be buried next to him after his own death went unspoken.

"However." Lazard's eyes were serious, and even though what he said concerned them all, his eyes were focused solely on Genesis. "The General is not dead. He is alive, but gravely suffering from mako poisoning. I have already alerted professor Hojo, who is on his way there now and..."

Genesis didn't hear more, for his sight turned black and his head spun, and he tumbled to the floor. Palmer, of all people, managed to catch him before he hit it however, and Angeal quickly took over and lowered him to the floor.

"Genesis?" Angeal's voice sounded all murky, but Genesis' felt his friend's hands on his face. He swallowed a few times, but was unable to reply. Sephiroth... Sephiroth was alive?

"I'll take him down to Hollander." he heard Angeal say, and he felt himself be lifted up in secure, strong arms.

Everything faded away.

A non-measurable amount of time later, Genesis opened his eyes. He was in Hollander's lab. He recognized the roof, which he had gazed on countless times before. The lights were dimmed, and he was lying on a cot, covered by a thick blanket. Angeal's work, no doubt. The man fretted so much over him. Genesis sat up, carefully. He had an IV in his arm, feeding him something from a clear plastic bag.

In the corner of the small room, one overgrown puppy sat, fiddling with his phone. Angeal had probably put him on babysitting duty. Zack's head snapped up as he heard Genesis fidget.

"General, sir!" Zack said and stood sharply, face haunted with worry. Oh, for Goddess sake, it seemed Angeal's worrying and fretting had begun to spread. Great, just great.

"How long have I've been out?" Genesis just demanded.

"Five hours, sir." Zack replied, pausing next to the bed and fidgeting, as if unsure whether or not he wanted to support Genesis to help him sit or push him down to lie down again. With Genesis glaring at him in warning, he seemed to choose neither. "Can I get you anything? Water, something to eat? Oh, or should I go alert Hollander? Or, or-"

Genesis cut him short. "No thank you, lieutenant." he said, touching a hand to his forehead. "Wait, no, get me some water." he changed his mind. He felt absolutely perched, his throat dry and raw. Zack flew off to get him a glass and returned swiftly. Genesis drank with greed. His head began to clear.

"Is the General here yet?" Genesis demanded.

"Yes, sir. They brought him in about one hour ago." Zack replied quickly.

"Have, have you seen him?" Genesis asked. It felt so surreal. Like he was dreaming, and yet it was all too real, at the same time.

"No, sir. He's in Hojo's lab currently. Last thing I heard, they had him on life support. That's all I know." Zack looked apologetic. "General Hewley asked me to look after you."

"I... fainted?" Genesis asked, unsure whether or not he was speaking to himself or young Zack.

"Hollander said it was a mix of shock, exhaustion and malnourishment. Um, sir." Zack said, looking uncomfortable to tell his superior officer that. "He said he wished to keep you here for 24 hours of observation before you leave."

Genesis snarled. He didn't have time for this. He had to, absolutely _had to_, go see Sephiroth. No matter what Hollander said. Shakily, he stood. Zack protested meekly, but Genesis paid him no heed. He was still dressed, thankfully, and only his harness and duster had been removed. Steps unsure, but growing more confident, he left the labs unhindered, but followed by the fretting puppy.

"You can either shut the hell up or go away, pup." Genesis snarled, at the end of his patience with Zack's antics at the moment. "Or I'll have you filed for disobeying a superior officer."

Zack didn't reply, only lowering his head in submission, but he kept up with Genesis' frantic pace. They took the elevator together, still in silence, to Hojo's floor in Shinra Tower. The area was chaotic, with people rushing all over the place frantically and shouting orders to each other. And there, on an examination bed in the middle of the room, dressed in a hospital gown, laid Sephiroth.

Oh, poor, beautiful Sephiroth. He was haggard beyond reason, almost all his bulky muscle tone gone, his face sunk in and his ribs poking out threateningly from under his thin skin. A small wound oozed deep blue blood in his middle, as a nurse pressed a towel against it. His hair was limp and stringy, his face paler than ever before. And even though his eyes were closed, a sickly mako color shone through the closed lids. But he was _breathing_, a labored, pained sort of inhaling and exhaling, but _breathing_ nevertheless. Oh, Goddess. Oh, Goddess. Genesis sank to his knees.

He felt someone kneel next to him, and strong arms wrap around him. Angeal. A kiss was placed on his head. "Genesis, love. You shouldn't be up."

"But... Sephiroth..." Genesis was so stunned at the sight of his lost love he couldn't think clearly. "I..."

"Genesis..." Angeal hesitated. "We don't know if he's going to make it. He's on life support. He stopped breathing as soon as they hauled him out of the mako and cleared his lungs. They have never seen a mako poisoning this severe. They're not sure he's going to ever recover."

Genesis felt numb. He just nodded, and felt Angeal kiss him again before helping him stand. He was led back to Hollander's lab, where the professor waited on them, looking irritated.

"Genesis!" Hollander snapped. "Get back on this bed, right now!" Genesis was far too disoriented and weak to argue, and sank back down on it. Only now did he truly feel how exhausted he was. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"I suppose I don't need to ask if you have been keeping your diet." Hollander crabbed and re-attached the IV. "If you don't start to gain weight, Lazard is going to put you on sick leave. Is that what you want, boy?"

Genesis was a little surprised. Hollander seldom was _this_ harsh. Why was he so mad all of a sudden...? It couldn't be about the weight issue and the whole fainting thing, Genesis had far worse episodes during these last few months. But what was it that-

Suddenly it hit him, and he grimaced with distaste. Hollander was upset because Sephiroth was alive, and back at Shinra. The professor had been in a very good mood during these months, with Hojo's main project gone and his two creations gaining rank. Disgusting. Genesis sneered to himself and curled up in a ball, with his back to Hollander. He couldn't bare to see the man at the moment.

"You'll stay here and rest." Hollander said and scribbled something on a notepad. "You can leave tomorrow morning. I'm keeping you on the IV, and later we will discuss your diet. You need to gain weight, Genesis. And according to Angeal, we need to look over you sleeping habits as well." Traitor, Genesis grumbled to himself. He heard Hollander walk off and felt Angeal's heavy body lying down behind him.

Genesis had to bite back the urge to bitch at Angeal; he really had no energy to do so at the moment. Instead, he closed his eyes and gave a small sigh. "Are you okay, Gen?" Angeal asked gently as he wrapped his arms around him, holding his close.

"I... I don't know, 'Geal." Genesis replied, feeling hopelessly small and helpless. "I really don't know. I don't know what to feel or say. What to think. This somehow feels like a big, cruel joke. That they will give him back to me, only to take him back as soon as I have gained some hope."

"Even if he doesn't die, Gen, he might not be the Sephiroth we know." Angeal said carefully. "You know how mako poisoning affects the brain."

"I know." Genesis replied and clenched his eyes as he felt hot tears begin to spill. "I know, Angeal. But..."

"...There's a part of you that hopes that he will come back." Angeal gently filled in. "I understand that. I know that even if he had been dead, and we found only his corpse, there would always be a part of you that would love him forever and long for him."

"Yes." Genesis weakly replied. "Yes, always."

"But..." Angeal sounded somewhat hesitant. "I was hoping there would be a piece of your heart for me as well."

"You know there is, 'Geal." Genesis replied with surprise. Where did this come from? "You're my best friend, and I love you dearly."

"But not like that." Angeal said with a small, dejected sigh.

"'Geal." Genesis said, and suddenly got a very ominous, cold feeling in his chest. Guilt, perhaps. "Is this more than...?"

"More than comforting a friend for me? More than just making sure he is alright?" Angeal chuckled humorlessly. "Genesis, you are more than a friend to me, you know that. Much more."

"I..." Genesis was shocked. "At times I have suspected as much, but..." He twisted around so he could look his childhood friend in the eye, but Angeal lowered his. It was something akin to bitterness in those deep blue eyes, something that did not fit a man like his Angeal. He gently touched Angeal's face. "You never said anything."

"How could I?" Angeal said with bitterness. "I have always loved you. But it was always too soon. I wanted to go to SOLDIER with you to look after you, of course, but also so I could become a man worthy of being your lover. I worked so hard, and we gained ranks together. But it was still too soon, I still had so much to prove to you. I watched you take others to bed, but they were always flings. I was afraid of becoming one. So I worked even harder, thinking I would be the one to keep you, if only I was strong and brave and good enough. Then, he came." Another humorless laugh spilled from Angeal's lips. "Sephiroth. And suddenly, it was no longer too soon. It was too late. One look, and he had you. Forever, as you yourself said. So I gave it up. I could see you were happy with him, that he made you happy. And he was so strong, our leader and protector. You belonged with him, and I gave up the dream of us." Angeal closed his eyes as they grew misty, and a tear spilled through his closed lids. "I suppressed it. Even forgot it at times. I moved on. Focused on my teaching, focused on being a good friend to you and Sephiroth. Yes, I really even managed to forget it for a few years."

"Angeal..." Genesis said shakily, but it seemed now that Angeal had started, he was usable to stifle it again. All the longing and the hurt spewed out of him like an erupting volcano.

"And then, when we thought him to have died, it all came back. Suddenly, I had a chance at you again. I made sure you were alright, that you breathed through another day. I watched you hurt, cry, scream, mourn and hate over him. I comforted you, I was there for you. And then, I couldn't help it anymore, that night. You were so quiet, so sad but so beautiful. So I touched you. And you touched me back. And we kissed and we made love. I thought..." More tears spilled from his eyes. "I thought that maybe I could have you."

"Oh, Angeal." Genesis moaned in pain, his guilt strangling him. "I didn't know, I didn't know! I wouldn't have used you like this if I had known. I thought it was a brief teenage crush, that you got over it. I thought you slept with me out of pity or concern, or to comfort me. You never mentioned anything and I-" He couldn't go on, and softly began to weep. Angeal cried with him.

They cried for every hurt, every sorrow and everything lost. They cried together until they were dry. And then they lay there, together, in each other's arms.

"Genesis, please." Angeal said, his voice husky. "If he never comes back, if he never recovers, please promise me you won't leave me."

"But I can't use you like that now that I know you have feelings for me!" Genesis replied vehemently. "I just can't. It's not fair to you, not when I do not feel the same."

"I'm not asking you to feel the same." Angeal gently argued. "I'm really not. I just want you. I want to take care of you, and be with you. No matter what. Please, Genesis, stay with me if Sephiroth doesn't come back to you. I'll take care of you." He was pleading by now. "Please."

Genesis shut his eyes briefly, tensing as if arguing with himself. Then, he relaxed. And opened his eyes and gazed up on Angeal, his beloved friend. He put a gentle hand one his cheek. "I'll stay." he promised. "If that's what you want. I want you to be happy. And I know you will make me happy, too."

Angeal's eyes welled up with years again, but now it was of happiness, and he gently kissed Genesis. The lingering guilt was still there, but Genesis kissed back nevertheless. He kissed back, and nested closely to his friend, his safety line. His lover. He burrowed his face in Angeal's throat, and allowed his exhausted mind the pleasure of sleep. Lulled by the safety of his protector and friend, lulled by his familiar, musky scent. Everything went black, and if he dreamt, he couldn't say of what.

A couple of hours later, he was roused from his sleep. Angeal were snoring softly, but the sound was so familiar after these months that Genesis paid it no heed. He sat up, slowly. He needed to go somewhere. The IV was easily removed, and he eased himself out of Angeal's clutching arms.

Genesis walked, as if in trance, down the corridors. It was night. Dark, shut down. He was alone. The lift carried him up.

Professor Hojo's lab was empty and silent too, except one lonely figure on the bed in the middle of the room. Sephiroth breathed softly through the mask that covered half his face. It made a soft, soft noise as it helped him breathe. A heart monitor blinked at him, but made no sound. Genesis glanced at it. It was comforting. A proof of Sephiroth's continuing existence.

Sephiroth looked so bad. How he could be alive, after all these months, Genesis had no idea. The mako must have kept him alive, but at the same time, it had slowly killed him. Genesis sat down on the lone chair next to the bed. He didn't dare take Sephiroth's hand, afraid not only of accidentally hurting him, but also that if he touched the man, that he might disappear. Like a fragile dream.

He had been told very little of that fateful day. No one was keen on talking about it, especially not to him. According to the press release, Sephiroth had died in the attack. Genesis had eventually forced an unwilling Angeal to tell him the truth. Sephiroth had some kind of breakdown hours _after_ the bombing, and had taken his own life when believing Genesis to be dead.

Genesis sighed. There wasn't anything for him here. So he stood, and ever so carefully pressed a light kiss to Sephiroth's ivory cheek. Then he left, going back to Angeal, and missed how sickly glowing eyes opened to gaze after him, for only a brief moment, before closing once more.


	3. Along the way

**My notes: And here we have a new chapter! Now, it's important for any possible reader to understand that this is not purely Sephiroth/Genesis smut. This is a story that will take quite a while to build up. The first chapter, narrated by Sephiroth, was only an introduction while the next one, the last chapter, got the story going. But it's just the beginning. Some of the plot is already in action, a lot more is to come. So, if you're not interested in any of that, this is not for you. I have the storyline somewhat planned out, and it's going to be _long_. **

**And even though the man pairing in this is Sephiroth/Genesis, some others will show up, as you already know if you read the last chapter. In this chapter we have some minor Sephiroth/Genesis and Angeal/Genesis, as well as Shinra/Genesis. And not the young, hot one. Ew. **

**But don't worry! Sephiroth will be back, even though he was pretty absent in the last chapter. Not just in this one. And maybe not really in the next one. But this isn't the last you have seen of him or his relationship with Genesis. **

**Warnings: Homosexual relationships, graphic anal sex, not-quite-consensual-sex-yet-not-quite-rape, ickyness, mental illness. **

* * *

"Cheers and welcome, gentlemen!"

Glasses were raised in reply to the president's greeting. Genesis absentmindedly raised his beer to participate in the cheer, but his mind was otherwise busy.

He was a man on a mission.

They, namely he, Angeal and young Zack, were at one of Shinra's famous yet equally infamous parties. The booze flowed, and was served by scantily clad women while the gathered men smoked cigars and played their petty power games. Stab or be stabbed seemed to be their motto. All while smiling and patting each other's backs, of course.

The whole affair was suggestive, lavishing, over the top – and so very tasteless. Sure, Genesis couldn't say he had a very good relationship with his parents, but he'd like to believe they raised him better than this. Yes, the party was just as distasteful as he remembered them, when he had attended as Sephiroth's support. But at least he had been here before; poor Angeal never had and looked shocked and very scandalized.

And then there was the puppy. Coming from a small town that hardly even had electricity and then immediately enrolling in the military when arriving at Midgar, Zack had surely never seen anything even alike this. Perhaps down in the bunks, a few pornography magazines were being passed around, but Angeal had probably beaten it into the poor boy's head of how immoral such things were. Yes, that sounded just like Angeal, Genesis thought with slight amusement. He doubted that the boy even dared to masturbate. First classes were able to smell body fluids – including semen. And including whom it belonged to.

Now the poor boy hardly knew where to look. His face was beet-red as he sat crammed between his two superior officers, which was Angeal's best try at being protective in a situation like this, as a woman bent over them, giving them a clear view of rosy nipples as she refilled Angeal's glass of scotch. The girl smiled at them, her eyes focused on the bulky Angeal, whose arms looked delightfully thick and muscled as he had them crossed over his broad chest in silent protest.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" she giggled, pressing her crotch in an extremely non-discrete way against Angeal's knee. "Can I... do anything else for you?"

Angeal's face twitched. "No thank you, miss." he said, trying to be cool and aloof as he jerked his knee away from her. She pouted gloss-covered lips at him and opened her mouth, most probably to spill more suggestive hints at him – as if she hadn't been clear enough already – when interrupted. A hand descended on her rump, and the offender sat down at their table.

"President." Genesis greeted, and kicked Angeal in the shin to make him stop bristle at the man's casual, degrading slap to the woman's backside. Angeal just grunted and swept down his scotch in one go, having it re-filled by another girl immediately. She also took the time to caress his shoulder before withdrawing. Angeal looked highly uncomfortable.

"Are you boys having fun?" the president asked, looking as smug as ever, and slightly red-faced from his drinks.

"Yes, sir." Genesis replied with great courtesy. He needed to get on the man's good side this night.

The president nodded at that, looking satisfied. "I knew you'd like it. Not a lot of eye-candy down at the military levels of the building, huh?" He let out a guffaw. "I was thinking, maybe I ought to get you a secretary each now that you're generals. Sephiroth had one if I'm not mistaken. A man should always have something pretty to look at, I say."

Zack choked on his beer. He hacked painfully as he struggled to swallow. Angeal just slowly, slowly face-palmed, and Genesis couldn't help but give a small laugh at the boy's antics.

"Oh, it burns." Zack whined, laughter still apparent in his shaky voice, as he pressed a napkin to his nose.

President Shinra just raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. "Care to share, lieutenant?" He lit up a cigar, offering the others as well. Genesis ignored Angeal's heated glares and accepted one. He puffed deeply as Zack got himself under control and started looking a little nervous about his sudden choked laughing in the presence of the president himself. Angeal looked as he didn't know if he should lunge at Genesis and tear the cigar out of his mouth or grab Zack and run. He seemed to plot which as Zack began his story.

"Uh, it's just that you mentioned eye-candy and Sephiroth's secretary at the same time, sir." A giggle escaped. "It's just that she is a very dry lady in her late sixties. She's also the only one I have ever seen lecturing the general. I think I saw her poke him with her knitting sticks a couple of times." Another helpless giggle, before Angeal's disapproving look stifled it.

"Agatha is a very kind and respectable woman." he lectured to his mentee, who by now had the act of hanging his head and looking shameful perfected. "She did a very good job and Sephiroth liked her." Beginning to feel a little in balmy from his drinks, a comment very unlike Angeal slipped out as well. "Besides, I'm sure she only poked him when he deserved it."

Zack screamed with hilarity at the very un-Angeal slur, and Genesis laughed along. The president smiled as well.

"I'll make sure to send you something less dry then." he commented with a smile.

Genesis, feeling the need to stop an upcoming catastrophe, intervened. "Sir, neither of us is in need of a secretary." he said quickly, trying his best to be diplomatic. "Besides, I don't want anyone to mess up my archive system."

"It's not a system; it's a maze." Angeal muttered, who had been subjected to the mess more than one time. During the last week.

Genesis flung his hair in arrogance. "Don't take it out on me, bright boy. We can't all be beautiful _and _smart."

Angeal paused. "I'm not sure if you just suggested I look good or that I'm dumb. Or that I'm both."

"See? Clearly Neanderthal." Genesis said, an amused smile pulling on his lips. The friends laughed together and clinked their glasses in a private toast.

And for a brief moment, Genesis forgot. He forgot his misery, his loss, his worry. He forgot about his mission. He just sat there, soaking in the presence of his best friend since childhood and the good booze. About how he sat and spoke on a personal level with the most important person on the planet, never mind that he was a huge asshole all the same. Hell, _he himself _was one of the Planet's most important people. He was young, beautiful and strong. Everything was just perfect.

His moment of elation lasted but for a heartbeat. Then reality crashed upon him, and it all rushed back. Especially the guilt.

How could he forget Sephiroth? Beautiful, beautiful Sephiroth. His friend, his lover, his _love_.

No, he would not stray from his mission. Never.

Discreetly, Genesis glanced the president. The man looked as if he was starting to get affected by the drinks. Genesis would let him have a few more, to loosen him up. The problem lay in getting him alone. He'd have to catch him alone somewhere, or discreetly ask him for a private talk. He knew it would still be a few Turks lingering around, but that was inevitable.

More girls lingered around them now, exposing themselves, offering themselves to them. Angeal was looking more and more disapproving with each passing second.

Then Zack began to wiggle. Angeal, already at the end of his rope, immediately snapped his eyes to the youngster, who stilled. A few moments passed, and the fidgeting began again.

"What is it, Zack?" Angeal asked, clearly annoyed.

Zack looked deeply uncomfortable as he wiggled in his seat. "I have to go use the bathroom." he said meekly, and Angeal's eyes immediately blazed with anger, no doubt suspecting that the boy wanted to sneak off with one of the half-naked girls for a quick tumble. Zack stilled at once at that look.

Genesis gave a small sigh. "I'll go with him, 'Geal." he said. Zack really did looked like he had to take a leak. And he looked even more uncomfortable with that half-erection he was sporting. The poor thing was just so nervous.

Angeal looked doubtful, but relented. As Zack stood and half-sprinted towards the bathroom, Angeal grabbed Genesis' arm. "Don't let him out of your sight for even _one second_." he said sternly.

Genesis rolled his eyes and the president laughed. "Yes, father. I'll make sure to hold his hand when he pees. Goddess know what might happen if I don't." He strutted off after Zack before Angeal blew a fuse at him. Goddess, that man really was too overprotective. The problem lay mostly in that Angeal view Zack as a child still, even though the boy was 16 by now. And a child he felt responsibility over, nevertheless.

He entered the bathroom, amused to see poor Zack leaning over one of the urinals in a stiff manner. Speaking of stiff...

"Having trouble with that, Fair?" Genesis asked dryly and walked over the sinks. He turned on the water. Perhaps it would... aid the poor pup.

Peeing with an erection was sometimes far from easy.

"So, how is you cadet friend doing?" he asked casually, leaning against one wall.

"Oh, Cloud is just fine!" Zack said, with obvious relief as he finally was able to pee.

"And you are... a couple?" Genesis prodded, with played nonchalance as he inspected his fingernails. Wait for it...

He could practically _feel _Zack's blush from the other side of the room. "Yes, well, we're in a relationship. Kind of. I think."

Genesis was slightly baffled. Okay...? "Meaning, you haven't spoken about it, or...?"

"No, well, yes, it's just-" Zack sighed and zipped his fatigues before coming to stand before the sink besides Genesis. "It's just, I don't know how I feel for him. I mean, I _love _him, I really do, but I'm not sure if I'm _in love _with him. I think I confuse those two at times. I can't help thinking he and I would be better off as friends. Do you know what I mean?" Zack sounded hesitant, and Genesis was touched that the boy reached out for him in this matter. It was a proof of trust.

"I perfectly understand what you mean, Zack." Genesis said, gazing into the mirror. "Having feelings for someone is _never_ easy. It's always so complicated, and it's so hard to know what you want. Or what you need." He paused for a second. "I have wasted chances, Zack. Don't do that. Think about what you want, and don't try to avoid making a decision. Put an effort in your and Cloud's relationship or end it, don't stand back and just doubt. It's only indecision that you will ever truly regret, Zachary." He fell silent, still gazing into the mirror as if he was talking to himself more than the young man next to him.

Zack lowered his head in respect as he spied tears in his superior's eyes. "Thank you, sir. I'll take your advice to heart." There was a serious side to the pup, as well. "I'll go back to Angeal now. I promise I won't stray on the way."

Genesis didn't reply, and Zack silently slipped out of the door. He stood there staring at himself as the tears withdrew. He hadn't meant to say that. Zack didn't need to hear things like that. Genesis closed his eyes, took a deep breath before opening them again and was just about to leave when the door opened again. The president walked inside, followed by two Turks. This was his chance. Genesis began to casually wash his hands as the president approached an urinal. He waited for a few tense minutes.

"President." he began as he soaped his hands. "I was hoping to talk to you later tonight. In private."

"Oh, whatever about?" the president replied as he shook his prick and walked over to join Genesis at the sinks. "Hm?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it here, sir." Genesis simply said. Anyone could walk inside at any moment. "It won't take long."

"Fine." the president shrugged and briefly washed his hands as well. "Follow me then, general."

They walked outside together, the Turks prowling close by. The president led him over to one of the smaller, private rooms. Genesis felt Angeal's eyes following him. He was the only one who knew of Genesis' plan.

Inside the room, they sat down in one armchair each, and Shinra offered another of those expensive cigars. Genesis took one just to calm his nerves.

"Angeal is going to strangle me when we get home." he mumbled around it as he took a few deep breaths. It instantly calmed him.

The president gave a laugh as he puffed his own. "I gathered you two live together?" his voice was deceptively lazy and casual, but Genesis could detect a hidden sharpness in it. President Shinra may be an asshole, as well as fat, ugly and utterly unsympathetic, but he was far from a fool.

"We do." Genesis replied carefully. "He insists on taking care of me, and I don't mind having someone who can cook around." He tried to play on a more playful tone, but he knew that if the president wanted something, he got it. And he seemed to have his sight set on... something. Genesis was frightened about not knowing what the man wanted. This wouldn't be good, he just knew it.

"Hm." The president filled two glasses of whisky. "We are alone, general." That the Turks didn't count was obvious. "Let's not play coy. I know of your affair with Sephiroth."

Genesis pressed his lips together until they paled, but decided to abandon the act. "What of it?" he said sharply. "You knew of it, but did nothing." He swallowed the glass of whisky offered to him in one large gulp, eliciting a raised eyebrow from his companion who refilled it right away.

"No need to go on the defenses now, my friend." the president smiled. "We're not at war. And if we were, I'd like to think we were to be allies. I'm merely curious, I must admit. Out former general was a very private man. I can't imagine how you two managed to have struck up your little arrangement. But I suppose it must be convenient when spending so much in the field, away from the rest of society." He leered at Genesis, who bristled at the tone and choice of words.

"Sephiroth and I." Genesis said, chin cocked into the air in a show of arrogance. "We were close friends. Are close friends." he corrected himself. "The fact that we are also lovers are of little significance and, if you don't mind me saying so, sir, none of your business."

The president smiled, but it was cold. "I find it most interesting that you choose to describe your little relationship with General Sephiroth as if it was in the present. Which wouldn't be too strange if you considered that the man is still alive. But then there is the fact that you and General Hewley seems to have come to a similar agreement. I'm merely curious, mind you. Do you spread your legs for him, too?"

Genesis gaped at him in indignation, unable to process what the man had just said to him. He stood abruptly. "You have no right, no right-" he spat, making the Turks twitch towards their weapons.

"Sit down, we're not done." the president said calmly. His eyes were cool, almost dead.

Genesis sat. He had not yet gotten what he came for. He'd live through the humiliation. The mission was more important.

"Sir, I don't see where you are going with this." he said stiffly, biting back his rage. "I hardly see how what I do together with my friends matters, and how we arrange it, in our _time off_."

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Shinra said and puffed his cigar. He smiled that little cold smile again. "Now, what did you wish to see me about?"

Genesis breathed out slowly. "General Sephiroth, sir." he began. "I wish to see him. Hojo refuses to grant me entrance to his labs. I was hoping you would give me permission, overriding Hojo's authority, to go visit him."

"Now, why would I do that?" the president replied with a belittling smile. "You are, after all, what caused this bloody mess to begin with. General Sephiroth, my star general, tried to take his own life over you. No, I think you have caused enough damage to my little pet as it is. You will have to settle for Hewley, I'm afraid." He leered at Genesis again.

Genesis had to once again bit back his great ire. "I think you fail to see the whole picture, sir." he said as respectfully as he could in this state. "He may have tried to take his life over me, but I am far from the cause of his mental problems. If I had not been there for him during all these years, he would have had a breakdown far sooner. I have been his support for years, keeping him from the edge. In the long run, you will gain much more from me being with him than apart from him. And besides, even if you keep me from the labs, he will come for me as soon as he is declared healthy again."

"_If _he recovers, general." the president corrected casually. "But then, I have heard from Hojo that there has been some improvements to his condition."

"Truly?" Genesis gasped. "Please, tell me. And let me see him. Please." He was not above begging, not about this. Sephiroth was worth all humiliation in the world.

"Now, now, general." The president smiled that nasty little smile, making Genesis blood boil in anger and grow cold in fright at the same time. "You see, you and I are to strike a little deal. I'm going to allow you freely in Hojo's labs, and I'm going to continue to turn a blind eye to your sordid little fling if he recovers, but in return, you're going to do something for me."

"What?" Genesis bit out, feeling numb and cold. He was bargaining with the devil, and he knew it. Why had he never truly looked past the seemingly dumb, fat man and saw him for what he truly was? Had his arrogance made him so blind?

"I have never been with a man, you know." Shinra said, seemingly changing the subject. All earlier tipsiness seemed as vanished from the man's face, as if it all had been nothing but a ruse. It probably had been. Suddenly, Genesis felt way in over his head in this. This smug, cruel and _evil _man was all but dumb, even if he sometimes pretended to be. Genesis had the horrible feeling he had truly underestimated the man, and that it would cost him dearly. "Not like you and your butt-buddies who seem to have plenty of experience." He sneered at Genesis. "I must admit I'm a bit curious."

It dawned of Genesis. "You want to have sex with me?" He blanched, bile rising in his throat.

"Yes." The president smiled crookedly. "I'd like to give it a go. And I cannot think of a better candidate than you. So you see – we both gain something from this."

Genesis felt ill. He couldn't believe he considered this, not even for a second, but he did. He truly did. Because... "If I were to agree to that... arrangement." he began shakily. "Which I have not yet done." he added hurriedly. "I have a few extra terms." What the hell was he doing?!

"Of course, of course." the president said with a laugh. "I'm a businessman, my friend. I know the art of negotiation. Lay down your terms, and we'll see if we can reach an agreement." He stirred his whisky.

Bargaining with the devil indeed, Genesis through wryly to himself. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up selling his soul. That thought came with little humor. "I changed my mind about Sephiroth. I don't want a visitor pass to Hojo's labs, I want Sephiroth transferred. There's a new and upcoming young professor named Dana. I want you to transfer all Sephiroth's medical concerns to her."

"Hojo is my top scientists, and he created Sephiroth. Why would I give him away?" The president raised an eyebrow at him, clearly amused by the grand request.

"Because Hojo is passé, sir. True, he created Sephiroth and the enhancement program, but what has he managed to do in the last 20 years? He plays mad scientists down in the labs, sewing random animal parts together between his sessions of torturing Sephiroth. Sephiroth is complete; he needs no more tests or enhancements. And right now, all he need is to heal in peace. He doesn't need Hojo anymore. And all Hojo is doing is causing him harm. _He_, not I, is the reason of Sephiroth's meltdown. All these years of mental and physical torture has broken him in ways you can't even imagine."

"Hm. You make a fair point. Now go on, lay down you other terms. I'm sure you have quite a few." Shinra sounded like he was addressing, or rather indulging, a child. His voice was belittling and slightly wry.

Genesis' eye twitched in irritation. "I want _no _Turks present. And no cameras or recording equipment. Believe me, with my enhanced senses, I will know. I will hear the faint sound of the electronics, or the heartbeat of your guard dogs in suits. So there's no idea to even try to trick me." The president's indulging smile was beginning to get to him. Oh Goddess, what was he doing? But it was too late to back down now, Genesis knew. "And you are never to speak of it with anyone else." He knew he could never make sure of that last term actually being fulfilled, but he had to demand it anyway, for his honor. "And you have to wear a condom."

The president smiled at him, that cold smile. "And now, we can begin the negotiations. Say I agree to transfer Sephiroth, as well as your other term of there being no one present and no evidence left, that I can also agree on. The last one however..."

Genesis stiffened. "You are not taking me without a condom." he snapped, horrified and disgusted by the whole situation. It felt like he was drowning. But how could he back down now? When it meant freeing Sephiroth from the madman that dared to call himself his father? Oh, Sephiroth...

"I'm rich enough to make sure I only stick my cock inside clean things." Shinra said callously. "I have no STDs. And even if I did, your mako would make you resistant, you know that. And according to your files, you have no STDs either." Oh Goddess, the man had planned this, somehow. He had already looked up his file. Genesis' felt faint.

"I don't know, I-" Genesis downed his whisky hurriedly. He felt sick, as if he would throw up at any second. How could he go through with this? How could he not?

"Now, now, Genesis." the president said calmly. "There's no need for that. You have set your terms. I have set mine. Do we have an agreement, or do we not? If I give you some time to think about it, I'm afraid I might change my mind." The man was pressing him into a corner, and they both knew it.

Genesis face was grey when he nodded. "Yes." he said weakly. He had sealed his fate, his deal with the devil himself. "When?" He felt so light-headed.

"Not tonight." Shinra said casually, standing. "Tomorrow. Come to my suite at 8 p.m. You will stay until morning." There was nothing more to be added, and he left together with his Turks. Genesis was grateful. There was no one to see him sink to the floor as he also tried to rise. There was no one to see him hyperventilate as he writhed on the floor as if in pain. And he was in pain. His chest felt as if it was to explode. It hurt, so much. And he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe!

It took long before he felt well enough to stand again. Genesis stood slowly. He walked out of the small room, where the party continued as if here hadn't happened anything at all. As if life was as it always had been. Genesis stumbled over to the table where Angeal and Zack still sat.

"I'm not feeling well." he wheezed, and Angeal immediately stood and caught him before he could fall, gently bracing him. Genesis just leaned against him, not caring who saw. "Can we just go home, please?"

Angeal looked worried at his meek voice. "Sure, Gen." he replied softly. "Let's go. Come on." He led Genesis over to the door, and they ignored the looks they drew. But people would most likely assume that Genesis had overindulged on alcohol. That suited him just fine. No one knows, no one know, he soothed himself as he allowed Angeal to take him home. No one knows.

Genesis went through the rest of the evening and the day after as if stumbling through mist. He stared at seemingly nothing at all, stumbled and was clumsy in a manner that was most unlike him. Angeal fretted, but Genesis gently rebuffed all his attempts to talk about it. This was not something Angeal could fix. Not this time.

And the next evening, Genesis stood there. Outside _his _door. He stared at it for a while. It stood a Turk on each side of the door, guarding their master, but they paid him seemingly no heed. They didn't even glance at him, and just stared ahead. So he allowed himself a moment before knocking. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he knocked. And was let inside.

This was for Sephiroth, he reminded himself. All for Sephiroth.

Taking another deep breath to brace himself, he arrogantly stepped past the Turk which had opened the door for him, strutting inside the grand suite. It was just as tacky as the president's horrible red suit. So over the top and lavish it bordered on obscene. It wasn't ridiculously big however, and it was obvious the man didn't live there. No, he probably lived in some mansion in a different part of the city, but exactly where Genesis had never bothered to learn. This place consisted almost only of one single, large room. A large double bed was the room's main feature. Genesis realized with disgust that this was where the president took his skanks to fuck them. With another sinking realization, it hit him that he was one of them now. Just another whore...

President Shinra himself by a lavish set of sofas, watching him with an amused glint in his eye as he swirled a glass of wine. "Feel free to take a look around." he said casually, as if he had brought home a new puppy and was now letting it explore its new home. Despite that, Genesis took him up on it. Slowly, he walked around the room, trying to not lose his nerve. Instead he focused on listening. He could hear the plumbing, the faint buzz of the ridiculously large TV that Zack would just adore, the lamps humming... But no recording equipment. Good. Two Turks lingered however, and Genesis crossed his arms as he glared at them. The president laughed and sent them out with a casual wave.

"Now, come sit here." the president ordered and patted on the seat next to his. He was grinning smugly. Genesis felt a shiver of disgust go through him. He wanted to pounce on the man and beat him into a bloody pulp, and he knew he had the strength to do so. He could easily wrap his hands around his fat throat and crush his windpipes in a brief squeeze. He could, but at the same time, he couldn't. It was disgusting how this puny man had so much power, so much power over him, over them.

One day... that would change. He was sure of it.

But not now, not today.

He sat down, and Shinra placed an intimate, pudgy hand on his knee, squeezing it lightly. Genesis shivered in disgust. "Why don't you get comfortable?" the president suggested and fingered Genesis' red duster. Genesis decided to take as a command, and stood, happy to get away from the hand. Even if it was only the beginning of what was to come. He deftly removed his duster, and then his weapons harness and stomach protection, without putting up anything like a show. Sephiroth, or Angeal for that matter, he would have teased with his undressing, but now he did it as simple and practical as he could. Sephiroth used to love to watch him and-

Genesis forced all thoughts of Sephiroth out of his mind. He had to go absolutely blank, he knew, if he was to go through this. Blank, detached. Gone. He sank back down on the sofa, eyes fixated at nothing at all.

But he was forced back by a caressing hand to his face. Rather reluctantly, he turned to look at his companion. The president smiled at him, still stroking a hand down Genesis' cheek.

"Why me of all people?" Genesis asked the question which had bugged him ever since this nightmare began.

Shinra smirked. "Because I could? Because this is far more interesting than picking up some boy off the street? And besides, speaking as a man who has never been with anything lacking a vagina, you are quite pretty. And without that armor, you're rather slender. Perhaps, if I don't enjoy it all that much, I can just close my eyes and pretend I have a lady underneath me." He guffawed, amused by himself. How typical.

Genesis would have bristled at it if he wasn't rather secure in his manhood. Yes, he was quite slender and decidedly beautiful, but that didn't make him weak or willowy. He had the physique of a dancer – slender, but with firm and strong muscles, with long legs that could deal killing kicks and spring him meters up in the air. He was no weakling. So he merely snorted and let the old man laugh it out.

"I assure you." he added in a chilly voice when the laughter began to die down. "I'm no woman. And if you're scared of having your cock sharing space in the bed, perhaps this isn't such a good idea for you."

"Oh, don't worry about that." the president replied, stroking Genesis' red locks. "I'm sure I can manage you. Besides, it's not like I haven't done anal before."

"Well I wasn't worried about being _torn_." Genesis said in his most patronizing tone as he glanced down at the president's crotch. "I'm sure _that _won't be a problem."

The president didn't even twitch at the intended insult. "If you want to have a look at it, all you needed was to ask." He smirked. "Besides, I thought you could show me what a good cocksucker you are.

"What?!" Genesis snapped and sprang out of the older man's grip. "Excuse me?!"

"Now, now, Genesis." the president soothed with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I'm sure you have amused men like that before. Why else would Sephiroth have kept you around for so long?"

"I'm not going to suck you disgusting little cock." Genesis sneered. "I'd rather stab myself in the gut with my rapier than to do so. And oral wasn't part of any deal _I_ made." He stepped away from the sofa, and casually undressed. Without even turning to look at the president, Genesis walked over to the large bed and dropped down on it, stark naked. "Let's just get this shit over with." he grumbled.

The president raised an eyebrow at him. "Eager, are we?" he said dryly. He walked over to look down on Genesis' naked body. He looked a little surprised. "You're thinner than I thought. And less hairy than I expected."

"Some of us take care of ourselves." Genesis replied as a jab at the overweight man standing next to the bed. Well, he _was _a bit underweight, but he didn't need to hear fucking Shinra's input on it. And the man probably hadn't shaved anything other than his face, _ever_.

Oh, joy.

The president chuckled. "No need to get bitchy now." He began unbuttoning his suit. "I'm going to enjoy this, you know? I have always admired your spark. It will be nice subdue it, to control it."

Genesis sneered at him. "Good luck with that. Greater men than you have tried, and failed, to tame me."

"Ah, that's what I'm talking about." the president chuckled. "So fiery. I can admire that. Seeing as people usually regard me with fear, it's nice every now and then to be properly verbally spat at by a spitfire such as you. Nice indeed." He checked out Genesis' nude body as he finished his undressing, leering with appreciation.

Oh, Goddess, the man was _enjoying_ Genesis' verbal abuse. Genesis promptly bit back any other acid comments he had coming. "So, do you have lube? You're not taking me without lube." Some venom found its way into his voice anyway.

The man rolled his eyes. "I have lube." He procured a small tube of Vaseline from the bedside drawer.

Genesis bit back a grimace. He hated Vaseline. He much more preferred those organic, scented oils that could be warmed and could be used both as lube and as massage oil. Countless times he and Sephiroth had covered their entire bodies with oils scented of vanilla or roses, Sephiroth's absolute favorites, or cherry or coconut which Genesis greatly enjoyed, and then let their bodies glide against each other in an erotic dance of bodies.

But since this meeting had nothing to do with eroticism or romance, he'd happily deal with Vaseline. But the president seemed to sense his displeasure. Genesis just shook his head at the man's quizzical look and deftly grabbed the tube from him.

"Do you want to do it yourself or do you expect me to?" Shinra asked.

Ah, decision, decisions. Prepare himself, risking to put on a show, or endure some extra seconds of the presidents fat fingers inside of him? Really, when Genesis thought about it that way, the decision was rather easy. "I'll do it." he replied shortly. He uncapped the thankfully unused tube, and squeezed an appropriate amount of it on his fingers, spreading it around.

"Are we in a hurry?" the president asked with a raised eyebrow. His hand caressed Genesis' calf. "Or would you simply prefer to have the foreplay afterwards?"

Genesis ignored his jabs and spread his legs. The president didn't make any more comment on the matter, and sat back to watch him, seemingly enjoying the view. Genesis grimaced slightly as his cool fingers' touched his hole, rubbing lightly to make himself relax. His cock was soft and limp, and he hoped it would remain so. He couldn't even fathom the humiliation of becoming erect together with this man.

He forced two fingers inside at the same time, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. Hopefully, the old man wouldn't be able to go at it for long before he was spent. The president's cock was half-erect, and even though it was not exactly tiny it wasn't exactly impressive either. Genesis knew he could take him. And besides, even if it did hurt, what did that matter? He was a warrior. He could take a little pain.

But then, suddenly, Genesis was hit by a bout of nausea so frightfully strong, he jumped off the bed in one single leap and ran towards the bathroom, no explanation to the man he left behind. He promptly threw up everything he had eaten during the day into the toilet, and the retching was so violent that the thin arteries under his eyes burst, making him appear bruised. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the nausea left him. Shakily, Genesis stood, just as the president walked inside.

"What the hell was-" the man started, but Genesis waved him off as he shakily walked over to the sink.

"Nothing. Give me a minute and I'll be right out." Genesis replied and began to run cold water, his eyes closed.

The president paused, and then left, even having the courtesy of closing the door behind him. Letting himself calm down a bit, Genesis rinsed his mouth and washed his face with the cool, soothing water. He breathed deeply, and then walked outside.

On the bed, Shinra sat, leaned against the headboard of the bed. Naked. Genesis bit back a shudder. Sure, he _may _be a bit spoiled after his years at the military, surrounded by buff and fit young men, but that didn't change the fact that he was utterly repulsed by the figure on the bed. Like, was it really that hard to exercise a little, or lay of the liquor and food just a tad? Genesis crawled up on the bed, looking morose and pale, with dark circles around his eyes.

"Are you done throwing up all over my bathroom?" the president asked with little sympathy. "Or are we to move this to another day?"

"I'm done." Genesis sighed and grabbed the tube from the slightly rumpled sheets, only to throw it not very gently at the president. "Lube your cock."

"You're not very exciting in bed, you know." the president commented wryly. "I really can't see why Sephiroth or Hewley keep you around. But maybe the supply isn't that wide. I suppose the military isn't brimming with faggots after all."

Genesis just sneered in reply. "Lube up." he just snarled and lay back, spreading his legs. He supposed a man that was so obsessed with power would prefer to be on top of his partner. Ugh.

"I think you should do something about this first." the president said, and when Genesis raised his head to look, he saw that the man was pointing towards his softened penis.

"If you can't even get hard, that's not my problem." Genesis bitched back. "I'm _not _sucking you."

"Get me hard. Or you could just get up and forget about our deal." The president said, and Genesis could hear a first note of impatience and annoyance creep into the man's voice and so, with a sigh, he got on his knees and took back the tube of Vaseline. When his hands were properly slick, he rubbed them against each other to warm the lube. Better not make the disgusting fucker softer than he already was, if he wanted this to be over with already. With a slight grimace, he grabbed the man's cock and pulled lightly. The response was immediate in the form of a small twitch and the organ began to fill with blood in his hand.

Genesis was just about to pull back from his task when his hair was gripped and he was pulled into a messy kiss. Forcing himself to feel nothing but apathy, he refused to return the kiss, and just opened his mouth to allow the other man what he wanted. The kiss went on for several minutes, and Genesis just sat there and allowed himself to be kissed and groped by sweaty hands. Then, he was finally released from the lock of lips, only to be pushed onto his back.

He separated his long legs, and the president settled his heavy body between them. The president raised an eyebrow at Genesis' still limp cock, framed by a light patch of red hair, before reaching out for it.

"No." Genesis rebuffed none too gently. "Don't touch me there."

"I may be accused of being a self-absorbed man, and I can't really deny that fact, but I must admit I prefer an aroused partner, dear Genesis. It's so much pleasurable to feel your cock being squeezed like that." The president smirked at Genesis' uncomfortable expression. "What, does none of your men touch you there as they fuck you? Do you just get on your hands and knees as they pretend they're fucking a woman?" The president was getting aroused now, panting lowly as he caressed Genesis' smooth thighs. "If you're more comfortable that way, feel free to get in that position."

Genesis wanted to snap at him, but if it meant avoiding to being touched to intimately and actually being forced to see the man, he'd happily get on his hands and knees. He assumed the position, putting a pillow under his chest for support. He felt hands on his hips. Genesis closed his eyes, and felt the nudge of the tip of his companion's cock. Genesis forced himself to relax, and the cock slipped inside of him. Biting his lip until it was bloody; Genesis willed his mind to disappear somewhere else. It wasn't easy, but for a few minutes of the president's thrusting in and out of him, he actually managed to have his mind drift off.

He wondered how Sephiroth was. The president had mentioned he was showing improvement, hadn't he? But Genesis had been too upset to press the man about what kind of improvements he spoke off. Was Sephiroth awake, waiting for him down in the lab? Or was he breathing by his own? Did he speak, did he ask for Genesis?

Perhaps drifting off hadn't been the best of ideas, as the angst began to weigh on in Genesis' chest; he was entirely unprepared as he felt a sudden, clenching sensation in his stomach. Genesis orgasm, soiling the crumpled sheets under him, was not pleasurable or even pleasant, no; it was only filled with hurt and humiliation. Genesis gave a broken moan, and felt himself being filled by a warm liquid. Disgusting, filthy. He forced back his tears. He would not cry, he would not cry-

Remember, this is for Sephiroth. All for him. And Genesis would endure anything for him.

The president pulled out without hurry, falling to the side, panting lowly. Genesis just fell face down, lying on his stomach and turning his head away from the man next to him. Surprisingly, the heavy anguish in his chest had dissipated, and so had all traces of nausea. All that remained was a somber sense of numbness. Genesis felt so scarily... done. Done with life. Done with everything. He closed his eyes, and the world turned dark.

Genesis woke up hours later, alert and on edge. His body however, lay perfectly still as he took his in surroundings. It took a few deceitful seconds to gather his senses and remember where he was. The anguish and sickness was still absent, which in itself made him feel ill. How come he woke up to panic attacks when in bed with the warm, loving Angeal, but not here, cold and alone after yesterday night's horrid activities? And he had come, even. He disgusted himself beyond belief.

Rolling over, Genesis immediately spotted the president sitting by the sofas, having breakfast and reading a newspaper. He looked perfectly content and relaxed, as if he hadn't scattered Genesis' very being the night before. As if nothing at all had happened in this room, this bed. The Turks were back at their master's side, and they and the president all gave small jumps as Genesis abruptly stood and left the bed. He was stark naked still, but for once, he found himself caring little about that fact. President Shinra opened his mouth to say something, but had no time to get any sounds out as Genesis snapped his clothes up from the chair someone had put them on and stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door tightly behind himself.

Then he showered. For long he showered, furiously scrubbing himself with scalding hot water, and then just standing there and letting it wash over himself. He had to get the scent of his skin, his hair, _himself_. It smelled like him, the president, and his seed. If anyone caught him smelling like this... Genesis willed the thought away. No one would know, ever, he soothed himself. He showered for a while longer. After he had exited the shower, dried and dressed himself and making sure the scent was long gone, he kneeled next to the toilet. He willed himself to throw up, because it would be appropriate for the situation, but nothing came up.

Genesis left the bathroom. Surprisingly, the president still lingered. "I'm going now." Genesis declared, once more before the man could speak. He stormed towards the door. Goddess help any Turk who tried to stop him now.

"I'll see to that the General is transferred to Dana's care during the afternoon." the president said with little care as he watched Genesis, who had paused despite his immense wish to _get the fuck out of here. _"You should be able to go see him late afternoon. I must admit I'm a _tad _disappointed about the fulfillment of your part of the deal, dear Genesis. You passed out mighty quick last night. But I'll see to my part anyway. Have a good day now."

Genesis had no words left, and just nodded curtly before exiting. He felt a rush of air enter his lungs. It was done. It was done. He had freed Sephiroth of Hojo. Surely, this must make up for the years of neglect and hurt he had caused the man, unwittingly and not. And then, when Sephiroth woke up and Genesis was with him, he'd tell him what he should have done years ago. That he loved him. Genesis would tell him that, and all would be well again. It just had to be.

It just had to be.

Since had taken the day off and told Angeal he had an overnight mission, Genesis had the day free until he could go to Sephiroth. He could have gone to see Loveless, or read something or just walked around Midgar to pass the time – but he was in no mood for any of that. Instead, he walked through the thankfully empty corridors, entered an equally empty elevator, and rode it to the top floor. There, curled up next a ventilation shaft, he spent the day alone, in peace.

He watched the sky change and the sun chase over to empty canvas. Surprisingly, the sky was clear of all traces of smog and clouds, which was very unusual indeed for the gloomy Midgar. The heavens were a clear blue, without even one disfiguring speck. And it was so painfully beautiful. Genesis closed his eyes and let the sun caress him, let heal him of his pain. Or so he liked to think it did. He knew he would tan, just a bit, like he always did when exposed to the sun. A light tan that made him look healthier, and that Angeal would highly approve of. He'd probably think the mission did him well, to get away from a bit and enjoy the sun.

Genesis watched sun began to go lower. And then, as on cue, just when the sun touched the skyline, causing the sky to flare up in a burning orange, he stood. It was time. He took the elevator down again.

It had been exactly one week today since he had last seen his lover, the night they had brought in Sephiroth from Mideel. After that, Hojo had tightened security, and Genesis was unable to gain entrance again. Genesis had been in pieces over it, being unable to see Sephiroth now that he was finally back, and he was even denied knowing what was happening to his lover! No one of Hojo's assistants told him what was going on when he hounded them in the corridors. And Hojo just laughed at him when Genesis tried to approach him in one last desperate attempt to know if Sephiroth was alright or even improving.

He entered the much smaller, and decidedly homier, labs the new and upcoming professor Dana ruled over. There, on a real bed even, laid Sephiroth. He still had an IV giving him nutrition as well as medication and the heart monitor flicked on, but the respirator was absent. Sephiroth breathed again! Genesis grinned, unable to help himself. Sephiroth _breathed _by himself!

It was however a tad worrisome that so many assistants as well as the young professor herself were gathered around Sephiroth, leaning over him. At least until Genesis heard Dana speak.

"General? Can you hear me?" she asked. A faint mumble was all the reply she got, but Genesis felt his heart skip.

"Where am I?" Sephiroth croaked, and Genesis stood as petrified. It had been over six months since he heard that voice... He slowly walked closer, as if in a trance.

"You're back at Shinra Tower, General." Dana said as she checked his vitals. "You were in an accident in Wutai. You suffer mako poisoning. You have been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last week, but this is the first time you have spoken. How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up four fingers.

"Four..." he mumbled and she checked his eyes with a small flashlight. Genesis could see that they still glowed far too much, so much in fact that his lover's characteristic slit pupils were almost lost in gloving poison green irises. But he was _speaking _and _seeing_. Genesis felt faint, but walked closer still, coming to stand right next to the bed.

"Sephiroth..." he whispered, and Sephiroth's head slowly leaned to the side to gaze on Genesis in reply. Those eyes, those luminous eyes, were clouded with confusion.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded.


	4. You promised me the world

**My (too long) notes: Oh, hey, guys! Here comes the late chapter four of this story… It has actually been lying around on my computer for months now, but I never got the time to end it and post it here. As I have mentioned before, my lust for writing fan fiction comes and goes. And at the moment, it's extremely low. I have now graduated upper secondary school and got about a week off before I started my new job as an English/Swedish translator. It's very exciting! I'm working there for the summer and in the fall I will continue with my studies. The only thing is that I applied for two different schools and got places at both educations, so I have taken the slight rash decision to study for a double exam during the coming years. Well, it sounded good in my head when I applied to do so, and I didn't expect to get into law school so here I am… I'm going to be parallel-study law and political science which will give me one Master's degree and one Baccalaureate degree. And I will work as a freelance translator during… well, the nights when I'm hopefully done with my studies for the day. Yeah, you probably don't really care about this, but it is the explanation for my absences from my stories, and something to consider if you absolutely detest waiting. But I will try my best for you who enjoy my little stories.**

**On to the story then! Chapter four, not very exciting. Genesis deals with some stuff. Yeah. Not very well spell-checked I can add.**

**New chapter will be in Sephiroth''s point of view. This was somewhat of a filler to process the story a bit. Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Sephiroth/Genesis and Angeal/Genesis, Old Shinra/Genesis. **

**Warnings: Homosexual relationships, graphic anal sex, not-quite-consensual-sex-yet-not-quite-rape, ickyness, mental illness and general offensive stuff. Be warned.**

* * *

Take a step back, block. Take a step forward, attack. Repeat.

Genesis loved training, especially sword work. There was just something so mind numbing about it. You let your instincts take over, and all you have to do is to go with the flow. And Genesis knew he had a damn good flow. He could hear the small gasps of his Second Classes as he twirled his rapier and made to stab at Angeal, who almost as skillfully blocked it with the broad side of his buster. He blocked the incoming bash from Angeal's large sword by easily dancing out his reach.

That's what it felt like – dancing. He practically danced over the floor, a light sheen of sweat making his skin glow as Angeal chased after him. Genesis dodged another swipe and kicked in response, hitting his friend in the shin and making him back off. Genesis smirked as he retreated once more, more playful than defensive. It was fun making Angeal chase after him, sweat pouring down that furrowed brow. Angeal swore as he backed up, limping slightly. Had it been anyone lower than First Class receiving that kick, they leg would have broken clean. But now it just hurt like a bitch, Genesis knew, and his smirk widened.

"Truce?" Angeal asked with a weary smile, and Genesis nodded in reply, grinning with the knowledge he had won.

"Sure." he drawled, and with a few brief instructions, he had his Second Classes working with their own junior buster swords, their flare twice as big as it would have been had they not gotten to watch their superiors spar beforehand.

"Thanks for coming by, 'Geal." Genesis said as he and Angeal stood by the side and watched the others train. "It always makes them work harder when they get to watch us."

"No problem." Angeal gently and briefly touched Genesis' arm. "Could we talk later?"

Genesis closed his eyes for a second. "There's nothing to say." he said softly. "I'm sorry. I know I promised to stay with you if I was not to get back with Sephiroth, but I just couldn't."

"Of course I'm upset that you broke off with me, Gen." Angeal replied equally softly. "But what I care the most about is that you're alright." When all that met him was silence, he gently urged him. "_Are_ you alright? Are you sure about your decision...?"

Genesis laughed humorlessly. "My decision not to tell Sephiroth about me, about us?" It had hurt so badly to have those intense, green eyes gaze at him with recognized. Like looking into the eyes of a stranger. As if_ his _Sephiroth truly had died that day after all. "I stand by my decision." He sighed and called out for one of his men to bend his knees as he blocked.

Angeal hummed. "I just want you to be happy. And you were so happy with him. Why don't you at least try to tell him? Perhaps he will remember you if you only-"

Genesis waved him off. "No." He hesitated. "I just can't... I can't go through it all again. You know how I fought for him. I spent years trying to get to be his friend, and then trying to be his lover. He was so cold, so uninterested. It took _years_, Angeal, before he truly let me close." He sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can do it all again."

"You're hesitating though." Angeal pointed out needlessly.

"I know." Genesis just sighed in reply. "Believe me, I know. I'm too tired to truly make up my mind about it. I just need time to think it over properly."

He was tired, and his mind was so scrambled. He still remembered the pure joy he had felt at his lover's awakening, and just to get to hear his deep voice had been a blessing in itself. Genesis had wanted to fall to his knees and thank the Goddess. And then everything had fallen apart. _Again_. Sephiroth did not remember him. He remembered his childhood, the pain and hurt Hojo had caused, his training and even brief flickerings of the war – but not Genesis.

Was there something wrong with him? Something which made him unable to find happiness? Was this a punishment? Genesis truly didn't know. And it was killing him.

Genesis sighed. "I just don't know." he whispered brokenly.

"You know I'll be there for you, no matter what." Angeal said, forever his best friend, but Genesis could hear the hurt in his voice, too. And it killed him as well.

Why did he hurt them he loved so?

He was nothing but a monster, causing harm to whoever came close to him.

"We're done here!" Genesis snapped loudly, suddenly in a bad mood. He had been in a bad mood a lot lately. Ever since ...

The Seconds finished up, saluted him and Angeal and then headed off to shower. Angeal looked a bit troubled, and as if he was not very keen on letting Genesis slip off, but Genesis was in no mood for any more deep talks for now. He just needed a moment to himself. "I'll head home to shower now." he declared.

"Why don't you come over for dinner later?" Angeal asked, walking besides him out of the door. "I'm making meatloaf. Zack is coming as well." His voice was so concerned, so caring, and it was driving Genesis insane.

"No thanks." he just snapped, angry at everything and nothing. "Please don't call me tonight. I have a headache." And with that, without even a goodbye, he managed to slip inside an elevator, where Angeal with his large bulk was unable to follow before the doors closed. Genesis sighed.

"Hey there, General." Genesis turned to look at who he shared the small glass elevator with, and bit back a grimace. Turks. That saucy, sloppy redheaded boy named Reno and his large, dark shadow. What was his name again? Rude? Weird name. But then again, Turks were their entire own brand of weirdness. And of course, it was Reno who addressed him so casually.

Genesis sneered at him, but didn't reply. He just crossed his arms and tapped the toes of his boots impatiently. Fucking slow elevators.

"Wow, gotta stick up your ass or what, yo?" Reno drawled nastily at being ignored. "I'm surprised that the president fits inside your asshole alongside-" Whatever else he was saying was interrupted as Genesis gave a furious roar and pounced on the menace, with only one thought in mind – kill. His entire being had frozen to ice at hearing those words, and he shrieked like a demon straight out of the bowels of hell as he beat the Turk. Rude, having some sense to him, knew that trying to stop Genesis was like a mosquito trying to hinder an elephant, so he just threw himself at the stop button. The jarring, and the opening doors, gave Reno an ample escape route. Turks were no SOLDIERs, but they were fast and nimble, and so, bleeding and bruised, he managed to squiggle away from Genesis' furious beating and out of the elevator. Genesis just screamed and shot after him, all reasonable thoughts gone.

How dared he? _How dared he?_

Reno was fast, but Genesis was faster. The floor they had stopped on was under construction, and thus it was unpopulated. Reno only got about five meters or so away from the elevator before Genesis was on his again. The first thing he did, to avoid more escape attempts, was to bash the young man's head into the ground. Genesis couldn't think, couldn't consider what he was doing. All he knew was that the man under him had to die. Reno was bleeding and unconscious when Genesis finally came around enough to feel Rude pounding on his shoulder.

"Sir! _Sir_!" Rude's voice held the first traces of emotion Genesis had ever heard the stoic man utter, and it jarred him back just enough for him to look down on the young man beneath him. Or boy, really. Reno couldn't be much older than Zack. And he was bleeding in bucketfuls, his eyes rolled back and half-opened to show the whites of his eyes. Rude's voice was filled with worry and fear. "Please, sir! He's seriously injured! Please!"

Genesis, drenched in Reno's blood, shakily stood. As soon as Genesis was off Reno, Rude kneeled next to his partner. He felt him over. "Sir, can you heal him?" Rude asked, his eyes wide with fright. "I'm not good enough with materia to mend broken bones. Please, I beg you, I seriously think he's dying! Please!"

He hesitated, still angry and humiliated beyond belief. But his hesitation and rage lasted but for a brief second, and then it converted to shame and depression. What the hell was he doing? Genesis removed a fully leveled Curaga from his pocket, focusing. He let it's healing light flare up, embracing the prone form on the ground with its soothing, greenly tained wind. He could feel, through his bond with the materia, bones mending, torn muscles repairing and skin closing over great wounds.

Reno's eyes flickered opened, and he was pale and shaky, but undoubtedly alive. His eyes were wide with fear, and he looked utterly panic-stricken when he saw Genesis bending over him. Reno didn't deserve to die, but that didn't mean Genesis forgave him. In an unforgiving, unrelenting grip, he caught the boy's chin in a steely hand.

"You are never to speak of _that _to anyone. Not me, not anyone else. No one, ever." he said silkily, his rage returning, but now colder and more focused than before. "And if anyone who isn't a Turk finds about _that _I will come for you. No matter if it's your slander that got it out, or if it's just a coffee break rumor, or if the fucking president himself announces it live on TV – I will hold you responsible." He leaned closer, breathing into Reno's terrified, pale face. "I will come for you. And you will be sorry."

Genesis let go, and without looking back, he walked over to the waiting elevator. Shaking, the allowed himself to slump when the doors closed behind him. Oh Goddess, what had he just done? Oh Goddess... He leaned against the wall, still drenched in blood and breaking out in a cold sweat as his rage truly dissipated. His rage scared him. Never before had he experienced a more consuming emotion. Not like this.

He felt ill. Entering his apartment, Genesis quickly sent a curt text to cancel his plans for the night, and then threw the small phone on sofa. He didn't want to hear from anyone tonight, not from Angeal or Lazard or the Turks or _fucking _Shinra himself.

Genesis walked inside the bathroom. Wide, unblinking blue eyes met him in the mirror. He was streaked with blood, and it was on his clothes, his face and in his hair. For a brief second he got a horrible sense of déjà vu from the war of Wutai, but it soon dissipated. Thankfully. He prefered to let the war remain an idle blur in the back of his head. It made things easier. If just other events were as easy to forget ...

Dumping his clothes in the hamper to deal with later, Genesis sat down in his tub. He turned on the shower head and let the hot water pour over him. He sat back, his eyes half-lidded. As the adrenaline sank back, he was so sleepy... Genesis closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

His interior clock told him about an hour or so had passed when he awoke. Or rather, was awakened. Genesis' eyes narrowed. Someone was in his apartment. Silently, he stood and turned off the shower. He swore softly to himself. His sword was in the hall, where he, without even thinking, had braced it against the wall as he did every day. He knew it wasn't Angeal who had entered his domain. He would respect Genesis' wish to be left alone, no matter how worried he was. But he was the only one with a key to Genesis' new apartment.

Genesis wrapped a towel around his waist. What did it matter if he had his sword or not? He'd take on anyone daring to break into his apartment, easily, with only his fists. He left the bathroom after wrapping a tower around his hips.

Of course, of fucking course, it was the president. The overweight man stood, hands on his back, gazing out of Genesis' living room window. Two Turks lingered nearby, tensing as they saw Genesis. No doubt they knew about Reno already. Genesis sneered at the man's turned back. He probably had his Turks unlock the door for him, gaining entrance to Genesis' locked apartment using an overriding key.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "Can't you read a fucking text?"

After his first time together with president Shinra approximately two weeks prior, Genesis would have been happy to never see the man ever again. But then, at the same time, something was pulling at him... Some sort of wish to punish himself for his failures and sins. A monster for a monster. So after he had broken up with Angeal the very next day, after the horrible hit of Sephiroth being unable to remember him, he had sought out the president's company. And they had fucked. And Genesis had hated it, and hated himself. But that was good, he deserved to feel terrible, as the monster he was. So they met again. And again. Now, they seemed to have gotten a habit of meeting up every day or two. But Genesis was really in no mood for self-punishment tonight. He just wanted solitude.

The president turned slowly, taking time to look at the decor of Genesis' apartment. He had never actually been to Genesis' apartment before. They always had their little... meetings in that suite on the highest floor of the Tower. Genesis crossed his arms and cocked his hip as he watched the man take a look around in his personal quarters. Genesis was wet, almost naked and wanted nothing other than to crawl in under cool sheets and sleep the day away.

The president smirked at him. "Considering you just beat one of my Turks to a bloody pulp, I say I have a pretty good reason to be here." he said, but looked rather unconcerned about his employee's strife and Genesis narrowed his eyes. The man was just playing with him.

"If you want me punished over the boy you will have to speak with Lazard and have him issue a just punishment." Genesis snapped. "And if that is all, I'd prefer if you left now."

The president didn't even twitch at the rather annoyed tone of his voice and the clear dismissal. "Now, now, Genesis. No need to get cranky with me. It certainly wasn't _I _who beat up a man until he nearly died."

"Well, if you had your Turks better disciplined, I wouldn't have to beat them up." Genesis barked in reply.

"Oh, don't worry about Reno." the president said in that cold voice of his, smirking. "I will have him given twenty lashes for his infraction. Believe me..." He stepped forward, caressing a wet cheek. "He will not bother you again."

Genesis almost winced at that. Twenty lashes was _harsh_, especially so for an unenhanced person. The lashes were doled by a SOLDIER First Class, and even a few of them had the toughest men writhing in pain and misery. Lashes were only ever used as a punishment for especially grave cases.

"Do you want to do the deed yourself?" the president asked, something almost sexual in his voice as he gazed on Genesis, and the redhead reared back in disgust at that, breaking away from the petting hand on his face.

"No!" Genesis spat and contemplated arguing in the favor of Reno, because Goddess knew that the boy had been punished enough for his remark, but he just didn't have the energy to do so now. Besides, he doubted the punishment would actually be dished out. It was just too harsh. Genesis turned away from the man who was still watching him with those cold eyes. "I'm going to bed now." he announced. "Alone." was added with haste. "I'm really not feeling well. Please, if you're done, leave." Genesis started walking away, towards his bedroom, but was caught in a mild grip around his middle. He resisted the urge to smash the man holding him like a bug, stain his blood on the wooden floor.

"I'll let you go to bed, free of punishment over cancelling our meeting tonight and beating up my Turk if you have dinner with me tomorrow and spend the night." the president purred and sucked lightly on Genesis' ear, who shuddered in disgust in reply. Somehow, the man managed to sound more concerned about the cancelled fuck than the beat-up boy. Which wasn't very surprising, really. President Shinra was nothing if not selfish. And he sounded so smug, because he had once again backed Genesis into a corner, as the redhead had refused to dine with him or spend the entire night with him after their first time. But if Genesis got punished, that meant explaining to Lazard and Angeal exactly why he had beaten the boy up...

"Sure. Whatever." Genesis snapped, freeing himself of the not very loving embrace. "Just get out."

A hand met his bottom, but as Genesis didn't snap or bristle at the casual degradation, the president seemed to realize he truly wanted to be left alone and, thankfully, left Genesis to his thoughts.

Genesis fell into bed, fell into a slumber so deep he woke up hours later without any idea if or what he had dreamt of. He liked to think he had dreamt of Sephiroth, but he wasn't sure.

He felt so blank, as if all his rage had burnt him up.

Genesis knew he couldn't live like this. For over six months, ever since that fateful day, he had fought, cried, hated, loved and _suffered_, so much. But no more. He couldn't take any more.

So Genesis made a resolution to himself. He would get his life under control again, under strict control. He would stop acting like a child, or a maniac. These feelings were killing him, and therefore, they had to go. He would get his life under control once more.

The first step was to, with firm finality, give up his relationship with Sephiroth. It had been flawed from the very start, with their pride and ambitions hindering them, and now that Sephiroth didn't even remember him, Genesis decided it just had to be over. He would be there for Sephiroth, as a friend, if the man wanted it. But their romance was over, if it had even ever been a romance at all. Two broken people could not equal a healthy relationship, he told himself, really wanting to believe that.

Making that resolution was the first step. A brief phone call resulted in the second step. He called up his psychologist and firmly stated that their sessions were now over. When she tried to argue, he chillingly told her he had no use of her anymore, that he was cured of his stress and depression. He thanked her for her time and hung up. And well, it was true that he was well again. She could argue all she wanted with him and Lazard, but Genesis knew it would not bear fruit. He was healthy now, or at least he would make sure to be.

No more seizures of dizziness and nausea. No more fainting. No more. It took Genesis a while, but he managed to dig out that diet Hollander had written him. Genesis studied it. He could do this. He needed to gain weight, both in the form of muscles and body fat. Yes, he could do this.

After cooking a healthy, large breakfast, he headed out. Where to? Lazard's office would surely promise a arguing Director, because Dr. Manda had probably already called him up to discuss Genesis sudden quitting the therapy.

He had no missions today, Genesis knew. Checking his PHS just to make sure, he saw that it was blank. His Firsts were having their training day with the lower ranks, making him free of any training sessions as well. A perfect opportunity to start his new life.

"Sir?" someone said from behind him as Genesis walked down the corridors, making sure to keep his back perfectly straight and his face haughty. Genesis turned. A Turk, figures.

"Yes?" Genesis replied. It was that young Wutaian man. What was his name? Song?

The man's black eyes were blank and utterly unreadable. "I was hoping to find you. Director Heidegger would like to have a word with you in his office, General."

Genesis merely nodded, keeping his face aloof and uninterested. He really should have expected this. Surely, beating a Turk near death couldn't go entirely unpunished, no matter what the president had promised him.

Keeping his strides uninterrupted, Genesis headed to Director Heidegger's office. How the man go the admittedly impressive Turks under his command was a mystery. Or a big cosmic joke, however you chose to see it. Heidegger seemed to do nothing but suck up to the president and laugh with those creepy, horse-like sounds. He was utterly incompetent. Genesis detested the man.

Heidegger's secretary showed Genesis in right away, probably knowing better than to keep the General waiting when he had that cool expression on his face. Not that anyone ever looked happy when entering her boss' office.

Heidegger was sitting in his chair behind the desk, his massive body standing when Genesis swept inside. "General Rhapsodos! How good of you to come." Heidegger smiled widely and nervously at him.

As if he had a choice, Genesis thought sourly. He had to if he wanted to keep this from Lazard's notice. Hopefully, Heidegger would be easy to intimidate or bribe into silence. "What is it that you wish to dis-" He stopped himself, as he noticed the room's other occupant. It was Reno. The boy looked utterly broken, small and withdrawn as he kept his lanky arms around his thin frame. His blue eyes were kept firmly on the floor, and he shook lightly. At first Genesis thought it to be only of fright at seeing him again, but the way the boy carried himself... He had been lashed. Genesis twisted his lips in a wry grimace. "Well?" he urged Heidegger, ignoring Reno for now.

Heidegger cleared his throat, still with that nervous expression planted on his hairy, broad face, and suddenly Genesis knew he was not here to get punished after all. It was proven when Heidegger urged Reno forward with an impatient, rather degrading wave.

Reno stepped forward, raising his head with some struggle as his body seemed to wish to sag together. He looked Genesis in the eyes as much as he could. "I would like to apologize for my disrespectful behavior towards you, General Rhapsodos." he said, his face twisting in pain as he carefully pronounced each word with great effort. His slum drawl was gone, and the words seemed to have been drilled into him.

Genesis didn't give a shit if they were drilled into his head or sincere. This was disgusting. He knew he had overreacted, severely so, at Reno's slander but that was done in the heat of the moment, not issued as a carefully planned punishment! The president seemed to have kept his word, after all. Genesis felt faintly ill at the notion. He would have preferred a punishment issued on himself rather than this. The boy couldn't even have recovered from his blood loss at the beating before he was whipped.

Swallowing carefully, Genesis spoke. "I was hoping to borrow Reno for the afternoon if you don't mind, Director." he said casually, and Reno's eyes widened so much it would have been comical hadn't they been so filled with terror and fright. Heidegger however merely guffawed, bordering on sadistic as he was.

"Sure, General." Heidegger grinned. "Reno, I expect you to be on clock on Monday morning. Until then, you're off the clock after General Rhapsodos lets you off."

He probably expected the boy to need days to recover when Genesis was done with him. Genesis merely sneered at the fat Director. "Thank you, sir." he said as he bit down any nasty comments. "Come on." he said to Reno and spun on his heels to leave.

They left together, Reno pale and shaky. Genesis slowed his walking to allow the boy to follow in a more temperate pace. They met the Wutaian man in the corridor outside, and Genesis could feel his heavy, but still emotionless, eyes on his back. They met Rude as well as they walked towards Genesis' office, but Genesis suspected the dark-skinned man had lingered to make sure his partner was alright. Now he just looked stricken as he saw Reno together with Genesis, and even more so when they entered his office and the door was locked.

Goddess, everyone probably thought he was going to beat the boy again! And they were going to allow him, nonetheless! Genesis sighed and sank down on his office chair. "Can you sit?" he asked Reno and gesticulated at his sofa which took up one of the walls of his office. "You can lay down if you have problems sitting, but I figure sitting will be easier in your condition."

"Yes, sir." Reno meekly replied, sinking down carefully on the sofa cushions. It seemed to be heaven for his pained body, but the dread didn't leave his face.

Genesis heaved another sigh, and rifled through his top desk drawer where he kept some of the materia he didn't carry of his person. And it was a lot. Even if it had always been a fleck on his pride that Sephiroth bested him in sword work, Genesis knew that no one beat him when it came to materia-usage. No one.

It took a while to sort through the droves of materia to find the right one. Not only did Genesis buy and gather a lot of materia himself to indulge his interest in the small magical spheres; people tended to gift him with them as well. When the Infantry or Cadets, who were both untrained in materia, found some on their missions around the world, many gave them to Genesis both as they were unusable to them and also as a show of admiration and adoration towards the General. And sometimes SOLDIERs gifted them as well, mostly high-leveled ones that they were unable to cast. Genesis accepted all materia given to him, from almost unusable Blizzards to high-leveled summons of demi-gods. Even the most petty little materia could still be fused, creating wonders beyond belief. And Genesis just adored summons.

The materia labs worshiped the ground he walked on.

Genesis smiled softly to himself as he finally managed to locate the small sphere he was looking for in the first place. It was a little creation of his that he had created a few months back when insomnia kept him up and restless. Many nights were spent down in the materia labs then, where Genesis fused and fused until he was too tired to stay awake. Then he could get a few hours of sleep.

The materia in question which he had been looking for looked pretty usual. It was not a summon, nor was it a powerful elemental. Genesis had named his creation Full Curaga Restoraga. Well, it was better than what the labs could think up at least, he thought with a small snort. And the name was rather well fitting. Genesis had combined every single restoration and curing materia known to man into one single little sphere. It did not only heal almost any wound, it did also restore one's physical energy. Genesis did however not carry it with him on missions, as it took a tremendous amount of magical energy to cast. But he was not on the field now, so he let the materia flare up and cast it in Reno's direction.

The boy flinched at first as he saw the flaring light, but his eyes and mouth both widened in awe as he felt the restoring powers sweep over him. Reno closed his eyes then for a brief second as the magic flowed through him, mending and healing. Within seconds, he was fully cured, and opened his blue eyes to look in wonder at Genesis.

"Sir...?" Reno asked hesitantly.

Genesis sighed again. "It was wrong of you to say what you did to me." he began carefully, and Reno gave a small flinch at that. "Both seeing as I am your superior, and the fact that it was highly insulting on a personal level. But you did not deserve the beating I gave you, and you did certainly not deserve the lashing." Genesis stated firmly. "And for that, I am sorry, for all it's worth." He studied the materia in his hand, before gently throwing it in Reno's direction, who caught it without even thinking. "Here, keep that. Sell it, use it if you can manage, or give it away. Your call." The materia labs would be in pieces about him giving it away, but Genesis found that he cared very little. He could make a new one if the need ever arose. "You're dismissed now, so make use of the long weekend Heidegger gave you. If anyone has a problem with you being healed, which is against the rules set for your punishment, direct all those issues directly to me. That will be all." Genesis powered up his computer, and set to ignore the boy who was still gaping at him as if he had grown a second head.

The boy slowly and hesitantly stood and stretched, his face lighting up as he moved his limbs around and straightened his back with ease. He was healed, completely. He gazed at Genesis, who pretended to ignore him still, with wonder. "General." Reno began, clearly hesitating. "I want you to know too, for all that it is worth, that I'm sorry too, yo. And this time, I mean it."

Genesis smiled a little at that. Drilled into his head indeed. But he could tell _this _apology was sincere. "You're dismissed, Turk." he said, making sure to keep his voice aloof. He was going to stick to his resolutions. He was going to be the cold and utterly perfect General.

"But, sir, I got to ask..." Reno pressed, putting his hands in his pockets and weighting on his heels, clearly being unable to be still now that he wasn't aching all over. Genesis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Seems like this had done nothing to reduce the boy's stubbornness and disobedience. But secretly, he was happy that they had not managed to kill his flare.

"Yes?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why are you with the president?" Reno said, grimacing. "I mean, he's my boss and all, and yours, but he's just..." He gesticulated vaguely with his hands to show what he meant by that.

Genesis sighed. He was just about to send the boy away when something urged him to speak. "Have you ever hated yourself, Reno?" he asked instead, listlessly.

Reno stopped his fidgeting and looked at him with serious eyes. Seemed like they would be able to merge him into a fine Turk one day, after all. Maybe. "I grew up in the slums, yo, as you can probably guess. It's not exactly a breeding ground for making you love yourself."

Genesis smirked idly. "But if you had grown up in a manor such as the one I did, you would have found that nothing truly differs. It's the same people and the same sense of never belonging." He was silent then, aware of Reno's eyes on him.

"I did drugs and fought, risking my life every day over petty spare cash." Reno told him. "It was my punishment. And I understand that being with him is yours. But sir... you really do deserve better than _him_."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Genesis replied, still smirking without humor. "You're dismissed, Reno. Keep in your skin in the future, will you? And remember to kick downwards, not upwards, in the pecking order."

Reno dropped the subject. "Yes, sir! See you later, yo!" he drawled instead, and sauntered out of the office. Genesis had to smile at that. The flare burned bright in that one indeed.

Genesis spent the rest of the morning in his office, catching up with his work which had been a bit lacking lately. He knew Lazard forgave that, but Genesis didn't want his superiors to overlook anything anymore. He didn't want there to _be _anything to overlook. He was going to get his act together.

Of course Lazard called to discuss the whole therapy deal. Genesis just calmly stated his decision to stop going, and Lazard was forced to back off. Genesis smiled his victory and ordered lunch to his office. This day was really shaping up, and perhaps, with some luck and effort, so would his life.

Then he was reduced to a bundle of insecurities and nerves at the sight of silver when he entered the observation deck of the training room where his Thirds were currently training. He swallowed heavily.

Sephiroth.

The man was obviously feeling better. Genesis hadn't seen him since that day in the labs where those cold eyes had destroyed all hope he had left of them. But Sephiroth had gained weight and was up walking by himself at last, which was a huge improvement from the skeleton he had been just weeks prior. But Sephiroth still looked quite shaky, and his characteristic eyes were glowing a tad too much. It was like a knife stab to Genesis' stomach.

Genesis hesitated, but just for a brief moment, before walking inside the room, coming to stand next to his former lover. Who didn't even remembered him, he thought somewhat bitterly. Who knew? Perhaps Sephiroth didn't even _want_ to remember. His bitterness gave his blue eyes an hard edge, and Genesis defensively crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you doing?" he asked as casually as he could manage without completely losing his temper.

Sephiroth slowly turned to look at him. It had been so hard on Genesis, that day down in the labs. Sephiroth's clouded, guarded eyes staring at him. His bewildered voice, asking who Genesis was. Genesis couldn't take it. So he had lied. Told Sephiroth they were mere comrades. But he didn't mention anything more than that, and then quickly excused himself from the scene, his heart bursting into a thousand piercing pieces.

"I'm fine." Sephiroth said, and Genesis hated that reserved tone of his, the one he had used to speak in all the time before Genesis had painstakingly broken down his icy walls. And it had been so hard and taken so _long_.

"Fine, huh?" Genesis asked warily. "And your memory?"

Sephiroth gave him an unreadable look. "It certainly feels... strange, I have to admit that. I remember, yet I do not. I remember my childhood. If you can call it that." That perfect brow furrowed. "I remember Cadet school. My promotions, vaguely. Even the war, some of it. But I don't really remember persons. I know Hojo. But my colleagues... It's so fuzzy." Sephiroth shook his head lightly, as if to clear it.

"Do they think you will regain it, someday?" Genesis asked, keeping his voice low and unassuming. Uninterested even. But on the inside...

Sephiroth shrugged. "They don't know. And I can't say I care much." He sounded so cold, so dead to the world. Like back _then_…

"So you don't care at all? Care about those you left behind?" Genesis asked, and now he really had to fight to keep his voice even. It was threatening to shake, just tears threatened to spill from his eyes. So much for his promise of a harder shell. Sephiroth had thankfully turned away from him by now, continuing to gaze down at their subordinates. Genesis discreetly blinked his eyes to dry them.

Sephiroth's frown deepened at Genesis' questions. "As I said, I do remember some pieces. It's all pain and misery and loneliness. I hardly see that a few persons would make a difference to that." He shook his silver head in bewilderment. "But why am I speaking to you about that?" he asked, seemingly to himself, in a low voice.

You promised me the world, Genesis wanted to reply, but settled for a milder version: "We were friends." slipped out of him before he could help it. He felt that heavy stare on him, but he glanced to the side, unable to look his former lover in the eye.

"Friends." Sephiroth seemed to taste the word as he said out loud, and the resemblance to the man, no, boy, that Genesis had met and befriended so many years ago was painful in its clarity.

As if those years had been removed from existence. Or had never existed.

_Never_.

_You promised me the world_. The words burned on Genesis tongue, but swallowed them. Friends, yes. He had to focus. Keep his head over the water before he drowned.

"Yes, we were friends." Genesis observed the exercising men down below with feigned interest. "We met when I and my friend Angeal joined Shinra. We are like you, enhanced since a very young age." Genesis didn't need to look at Sephiroth to notice his slight cringe.

"Then you too grew up at a lab, correct?" That voice was both demanding and quizzical in that direct and strict manner that was so like Sephiroth. Genesis found himself smile, despite of _everything_,at the thought. It was a far-out thought, but even after everything lost, maybe, maybe he could get a new shot with Sephiroth after all. Not necessarily what they had before, in both terms of friendship and beyond that, but perhaps a new chance at a friendship more pure, in a sense. For no matter how much Genesis had loved the man, their relationship, professional and not, had always been tinged by a faint trace of bitterness and resentment, at least at Genesis side. But now, now Genesis couldn't even _fathom _that he had ever felt that way about Sephiroth. He cursed his younger and more foolish self.

"I did not grow up in a lab." Genesis replied softly, keeping his eyes off the mesmerizing sight which stood beside him to avoid the startling need to reach out to him. To avoid temptation. "I grew up in a family in Banora. You've been there, with me, a few times." They had often used their few, scarce vacation days to go there. Lay under the trees on the orchard. Make love under the open sky. Perhaps those days were the only ones in Genesis life where he had not felt the twinge of ever-present darkness in his heart, the feeling of suffocating bitterness. No, instead he had felt liberated and... happy. But not even this slightly melancholy feeling could take away the feeling of being at utter peace that standing next to Sephiroth like this gave him, Genesis thought. Nothing could.

He saw Sephiroth nod slightly from the corner of his eye. And Genesis smiled. He turned to face his former lover. "We will always be friends, Seph." he said with great ardor, allowing himself to pour some of his repressed feelings into that statement. Genesis saw Sephiroth's slight shock at the statement, but chose not to linger. He'd let Sephiroth work it out himself. Like an animal, he would come whenever he was ready and not a second before. And that was another thing his younger, much pushier self had never quite grasped.

Genesis walked outside with easy, long strides. He felt younger by years, yes, almost giddy after this small talk. He felt ready. Ready to face his life again. It was amazing, really, how just being in the same room, just exchanging a few words with the man, could affect him. Perhaps facing his fears, or at least some of them, was what he had needed all along. Perhaps this could promise him a fresh start.

The decision, the decision whether or not to tell Sephiroth about their relationship, was still pending. But Genesis knew that before he was deserving of even a chance with Sephiroth again, he would have to get his act together. No more self-punishing or wallowing in his misery. No more using Angeal or losing his temper. He'd get it together. He had to.

And this time around, he would be the friend Sephiroth needed and deserved.

Genesis smiled.


End file.
